Ordinary
by arashi04
Summary: Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanyalah anak yatim piatu lainnya. Naruto -(tanpa nama belakang)-, bukanlah orang yang penting. Ia bukan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, bukan anak dari Yondaime Hokage, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanyalah seorang anak yang ingin menjadi shinobi dengan mengandalkan otak jeniusnya. Genius!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Alive Minato/Kushina, Naru/Fem!Naru (Not incest). Fem!Sasuke.
1. Naruto

_Chapter 1 – Naruto_

* * *

" _Naruto…. Apa pun yang terjadi… Aku… Aku dan ayahmu… Kami mencintaimu..."_

* * *

Bola mata biru langit terbuka, menatap atap kamarnya dengan wajah yang lelah. Mimpi itu lagi. Suara feminin itu selalu membuatnya terbangun. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi, memori, atau lainnya. Yang ia tahu, setelah mimpi itu, ia akan terbangun dengan perasaan melankolis. Merenung, merasakan ketenangan yang hampa menghampirinya. Ia tidak merasakan sedih, tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya ketenangan melankolis yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi, menanyakan _siapa, kenapa_ dan _apa._

Satu hal yang ia pikirkan, mungkin itu adalah ibunya. Pesan terakhirnya kepada dirinya. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui ibunya, ia adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak bayi. Pengurus panti asuhan juga tidak tahu orang tuanya, melihat ia diberikan kepada panti asuhan, beberapa hari setelah penyerangan Kyuubi, menandakan bahwa mungkin orang tuanya terbunuh dalam penyerangan itu, begitu pun juga puluhan anak yatim piatu yang diberikan kepada panti asuhan saat itu.

Tetapi ia meragukan itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tidak tahu apa ini hanya insting, mencoba mengingat memori yang sudah terpudar, atau hanyalah harapan. Tetapi ia tahu, pada saat itu, ia merasakan kehangatan pelukan ibunya. Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh hidungnya, lalu menurun ke mulutnya. Rasa pahit, beserta asam, ia mengingatnya. Apakah itu sebuah tangisan? Tangisan seorang ibu yang akan meninggalkan anaknya?

Ia tidak tahu apakah orang tuanya memang meninggal dunia, atau meninggalkannya, sendirian di dunia ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus memorinya dari semua itu. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan melankolis yang ia rasakan, mencoba fokus dengan hari besok, atau bisa dibilang, nanti pagi (karena ini sudah tengah malam, ia yakin).

Besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-7, dan ia akan mencoba memberikan dirinya sendiri sebuah hadiah, dengan mencoba mendaftarkan dirinya ke dalam Akademi Ninja.

* * *

Konsep ulang tahun di sebuah panti asuhan yang kebanyakan anak-anaknya bahkan tidak tahu _kapan_ mereka lahir, adalah hal yang aneh, menurut Naruto. Ada beberapa anak yang memang, mempunyai akta lahir lengkap dengan tanggal lahir dan nama orang tua mereka (walaupun itu sangat jarang), dan ada juga anak yang sama sekali tidak ada informasi tentang dirinya sama sekali, seperti dia, dan mayoritas anak di sini.

Walaupun begitu, mayoritas dari anak-anak panti asuhan di sini adalah korban dari serangan Kyuubi, membuat mereka menjadi yatim piatu, atau korban dari memiliki orang tua seorang Shinobi, menjadi yatim piatu karena orang tua mereka terbunuh dalam misi. Walaupun begitu, banyak dari mereka yang diadopsi oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya mengenal orang tua mereka dan mencari mereka.

Di sebuah desa dimana seluruh Shinobi hampir mengenal satu sama lain, jadi tidak mengagetkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengadopsi beberapa anak di sini karena mengenal orang tua mereka.

Itu membuat Naruto berpikir, bahwa mungkin orang tuanya bukan seorang shinobi. Atau hanyalah wisatawan dari negri luar, dan berada pada tempat dan waktu yang salah. Naruto merasa teorinya yang akhir yang lebih benar, karena berasal dari karakteristiknya, ia merasa bahwa ia bukan dari _Hi no Kuni,_ karena karakteristiknya sangat jarang di sini.

Kulit yang putih, rambut pirang yang cerah, dan wara mata biru langit bukanlah karakteristik yang umum di negri ini yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai karakteristik warna rambut dan mata yang gelap. Satu-satunya keluarga yang setidaknya mempunyai karakteristik yang sama dengan dirinya mungkin adalah keluarga Yondaime Hokage, -ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mustahil ia adalah bagian dari keluarga Yondaime-, atau Klan Yamanaka. Dan warna rambut Klan Yamanaka lebih seperti pirang cerah yang hampir seperti putih, tidak seperti rambut pirangnya yang lebih ke warna kuning.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran untuk mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Ia kini sudah 7 tahun, dan akan mencoba memasuki Akademi Ninja. Ia akan menjadi seorang Ninja, jadi ia harus bersikap dewasa. Tidak lagi mencoba memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun, ingin kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Mendengar suara feminim yang familiar itu, Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia sedang dalam proses memakai sendalnya sebelum suara seorang wanita memberhentikannya. Ia memberikan senyuman hangat kepada wanita itu.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin mencoba meregistrasikan diriku ke dalam Akademi Ninja, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa atau tidak." Ia berkata sambil menggarukan lehernya, merasa malu, mungkin tanpa alasan, mengatakan semua itu kepada wanita di depannya.

Kaede Yukimura-san, adalah wanita yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia adalah wanita tua, Naruto berpikir mungkin umurnya setara dengan Sandaime Hokage sendiri atau lebih tua. Kadang Naruto merasa bersalah, menjadi yatim piatu, menyusahkan Kaede-san yang harus mengurusnya, dan puluhan anak lain dalam panti asuhan. Karena itu, jika bisa, Naruto selalu mencoba mandiri dan tidak mengandalkan Kaede-san. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Kaede-san, yang sudah mengurusinya sejak bayi. Karena itu juga, ia kadang mencoba membantu Kaede-san mengurus anak lain. Panti asuhan ini dikelola oleh Kaede-san sendiri, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkannya, melihat Kaede-san tidak mempunyai anak sama sekali, dan tidak ada yang tertarik untuk mengurus panti asuhannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kaede-san, melebarkan matanya sedikit. Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian memberikan Naruto senyuman hangat.

"Ah ya, ini ulang tahunmu bukan, Naruto-kun? Maaf aku melupakannya," Kaede berkata, benar-benar merasa bersalah. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman malu. Ia bahkan agak merasa lega Kaede-san melupakan ulang tahunnya, karena setidaknya, Kaede-san tidak perlu memberikannya kado atau mencoba memberikannya pesta ulang tahun, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada anak lain, untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, Baa-san. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk pesta ulang tahun dan kado, kau tahu?"

Walaupun mendengar itu, Kaede menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi seorang anak dimataku, Naruto-chan." Kaede berkata sambil terkekeh sedikit. Ia melihat kearah Naruto. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, oke? Aku akan mencoba membuat makanan kesukaanmu sebagai makan malam."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum malu, merasa bahwa ia menyusahkan Kaede. "Baa-san, aku tidak perlu—"

Sebelum bisa menyelesaikannya, ia sudah dipotong oleh Kaede yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak, Naruto-chan. Ini yang bisa setidaknya aku lakukan. Walaupun kau berpikir bahwa kau sudah dewasa, kau masih anak-anak, kau tahu? Aku ingin kau bersenang-senang juga, tidak memikirkan banyak hal ataupun mengira bahwa kau menyusahkan diriku. Tidak usah memikirkan diriku yang sudah tua ini, aku ingin membuat hari ini spesial untukmu." Kaede berkata, membuat Naruto tersenyum mengalah.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, kini sudah menyelesaikan memakai sendalnya, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat kepada Kaede.

"Kalau begitu, aku harap kau masih bisa memasak ramen yang enak, Obaa-san!" Dengan kata itu, Naruto berlari keluar halaman panti asuhan, tidak sabar untuk mendaftarkan namanya kedalam Akademi Ninja, meninggalkan Kaede yang hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dari belakang.

Sebuah anak yang juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sama seperti Naruto terlintas di memori Kaede, membuat Kaede tersenyum.

' _Ah… Dia mengingatkanku padamu, Minato-kun.'_ Ujar Kaede dalam hatinya. Mengingat dengan jelas, seorang anak dengan rambut pirang berantakan, dan mata berwarna biru, yang selalu menhabiskan waktunya membaca sebuah gulungan, atau buku, dan berlatih di halaman panti asuhan.

Kaede mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, kearah sebuah tebing yang mempunyai ukiran empat kepala. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ke kepala yang ke-empat.

* * *

Ketika Naruto sampai di Akademi, ia merasa seperti sebuah kucing yang sedang berjalan diantara singa. Ia tahu, agak jarang seorang penduduk biasa, apalagi seorang yatim piatu, untuk mendaftarkan dirinya ke dalam Akademi Ninja. Tetapi ia tidak tahu akan seperti ini.

Kemanapun ia melihat, ia bisa merekognasi lambang klan yang dipakai orang-orang sekitar. Atau bahkan Hitai-ate beberapa ninja yang mengantarkan anak mereka. Walaupun masih di bagian halaman, halaman ini penuh dengan para anggota klan, atau shinobi. Walaupun ia bisa melihat beberapa anak dari penduduk biasa, yang merasa gerogi juga, ditemani oleh orangtua mereka, ia satu-satunya seorang anak yang terlihat…. Salah tempat.

Dengan pakaian baju tanpa lambang klan (ia hanya memakai sebuah t-shirt berwarna putih yang dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna hitam dengan strip orange di bagian tangan), lalu juga tanpa dampingan orang tua, Naruto sangat merasa seolah ia salah tempat. Seolah beda dari yang lain. Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan beberapa pandangan penasaran, beberapa mengira ia salah tempat, dan yang lainnya hanya mendengus dan mengabaikannya.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya lagi pelan-pelan. Determinasi kini berada di wajahnya. Ia tidak perduli. Ia tidak perduli kalau mungkin ia tidak punya pengetahuan atau pengajaran dalam area Ninja sebelumnya. Ia tidak perduli kalau hampir 80% dari anggota kelasnya adalah anak dari ninja atau anak anggota klan. Ia akan memasuki Ninja akademi, dan ia akan lulus. Ia yakin tentang itu. Walaupun kemungkinan ia lulus adalah 1%, selama masih ada kemungkinan, ia tetap akan berusaha.

Mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki gedung Akademi dengan determinasi di wajahnya, mengabaikan pandangan aneh yang lain.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam gedung Akademi, ia langsung tahu kesalahannya.

.

.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ia harus kemana. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia kira ketika ia akan masuk Akademi, ia hanya harus tinggal menulis namanya, mengambil jadwal, dan lalu selesai. Ia tidak mengira kalau ini akan sangat…. Sangat sulit. Ia berada di dalam Akademi yang dipenuhi dengan banyak orang dewasa, dan anak-anak. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, dan ke siapa ia harus mendaftarkan dirinya. Ia kira ini akan sangat mudah.

Naruto mengambil nafasnya lagi.

' _Tenang Naruto, ini simpel.'_ Naruto mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, dan mulai menganalisis sekitarnya. _'Yang aku tahu pasti adalah, pasti ada sebuah ruangan, ruangan administrasi untuk pendaftaran. Pertanyaannya adalah, dimana ruangan itu?´_ Ia berkata dalam hati, melihat sekeliling, Ia sepertinya ada di dalam koridor kelas, karena kemanapun ia melihat, ia hanyalah melihat kelas, yang diisi ramai oleh orangtua dan anaknya.

' _Apakah semua ruang ini ruangan pendaftaran?'_ Ia berpikir. Naruto sudah mulai ingin masuk ke dalam salah satu kelas, sebelum sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

Terkejut, karena ada seseorang yang memegangnya, Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan matanya semakin melebar karena terkejut.

Memegang pundaknya dan dengan senyuman hangat yang melapisi wajahnya, adalah Yondaime Hokage. _Kiroii Senko._ Salah satu Shinobi terkuat yang Konoha pernah produksi, seseorang yang dengan mudahnya membantai satu batallion prajurit Iwa dalam waktu singkat, yang membuat Iwa kalah dalam Perang Dunia ke-3. Sang legenda dan Hokage sendiri, Minato Namikaze.

"Yondaime-sama!" Ia berseru, dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya dan pandangan yang penuh kagum. Ia, dan hampir seluruh anak di Konoha, mengidolakannya. Yondaime Hokage sudah bagaikan seorang legenda dimata orang-orang.

Naruto bahkan masih bisa mengingat kisahnya yang sering dikatakan oleh Kaede-san tentang kehebatannya 7 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana ia mengalahkan seorang Bijuu, Kyuubi sendiri dan menyegelnya kedalam putri tunggalnya, Narumi Namikaze, membuat ia dianggap sebagai pahlawan karena menyelamatkan desa.

Pandangan kagumnya sepertinya sudah tertangkap oleh Yondaime sendiri, karena ia kini menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan malu. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ia menjadi Hokage, ia masih tidak terbiasa melihat pandangan kagum yang ditujukan padanya, ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan pemikiran bahwa seluruh anak-anak di Konohagakure mengidolakannya.

Naruto masih melihat kearah Yondaime dengan pandangan kagum di matanya. Bertemu dengan idolanya sendiri, Naruto tidak tahu harus apa. Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan idolanya dan harus melakukan apa.

Keheningan mereka berdua dipecahkan oleh Yondaime Hokage sendiri.

"Tersesat?" Yondaime bertanya, dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa dengan malu sambil menggarukan leher belakangnya. "Ah… I-iya. Aku berencana untuk mendaftarkan diriku kedalam Akademi, Yondaime-sama." Naruto berkata, mencoba untuk menampilkan dirinya dengan sopan dan hormat di depan idolanya.

Yondaime terkekeh mendengar itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi ia menangkap sebuah pandangan nostalgia dalam mata Yondaime Hokage, seolah mengingat suatu momen yang sama seperti ini.

"Ah, kau ingin mendaftar untuk Akademi, bukan?" Melihat anggukan dari Naruto, Yondaime melanjutkan. "Ruangannya ada di paling ujung sana untuk pendaftaran murid tahun pertama. Aku juga sedang ingin pergi kesana, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama?"

Naruto dengan cepat memproses perkataan Yondaime. Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk mencoba mendeduksi kenapa seorang Hokage, Yondaime Hokage, sedang ingin menuju ke ruangan pendaftaran murid baru.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui tawaran idolanya. "Ah, Narumi-san juga akan mendaftar tahun ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, sekaligus _excited_. Ia bisa sekelas dengan putri idolanya sendiri? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, pikir Naruto.

Yondaime menganggukan kepalanya. "Yep. Narumi-chan akan mendaftar tahun ini juga." Ia berkata. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum malu, "Omong-omong, maafkan aku, tetapi aku sepertinya belum mendapatkan namamu?" Ucapnya.

Naruto merasa sedikit malu, melihat idolanya meminta maaf pada dirinya, tetapi ia dengan cepat mengambil komposurnya. "Namaku Naruto, Yondaime-sama." Naruto berkata, dengan sedikit nada malu.

Yondaime menaikan alisnya sedikit, melihat Naruto tidak memberikannya nama keluarga. Walaupun jarang, tidak aneh untuk seseorang tidak mempunyai nama keluarga. Biasanya karena memang orang itu tidak tahu nama keluarganya (biasanya terjadi pada yatim piatu), atau orang itu dibuang atau tidak diakui oleh keluarganya.

Seolah seperti membaca pikirannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku yatim piatu, Yondaime-sama." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah maafkan aku." Minato memberikan Naruto senyuman malu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, Yondaime-sama."

Yondaime tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun, aku harap kau dan putriku bisa menjadi seorang teman yang baik."

Naruto hanya mengangguk bahagia mendengar itu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia seperti biasa untuk Minato Namikaze. Ia bangun disamping seorang istri yang ia cintai, sarapan dengan putrinya dan istrinya, lalu pergi ke kantornya di ruangan Hokage, tentu sebelum menjajikan putrinya, Narumi, bahwa ia akan datang saat pendaftaran, tentunya setelah ia menyelesaikan beberapa urusan penting yang harus dikerjakan seorang Hokage.

Ketika ia berada di kantor, seperti biasanya, ia memulainya dengan menanda tangani, atau menolak beberapa usulan dokumen yang ada di mejanya, sebelum membuka informasi harian yang ia terima dari intel yang dipunyai desanya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah, Kumo dan Iwa masih tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kiri masih tertutup seperti biasa, walaupun sepertinya ada kabar bahwa Zabuza Momochi, salah satu dari _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ menjadi missing-nin.

Ia lalu memberikan beberapa ANBU misi untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari Kirigakure, mencoba untuk mengetahui situasi perang saudara disana.

Lalu setelah itu, ia langsung menuju Akademi untuk menemani Kushina dan Narumi untuk pendaftaran.

Ketika ia sampai di Akademi, tentunya, ia disapa banyak orang dan tentunya ia balik menyapa semuanya. Ia bisa melihat hampir semua ketua klan Konoha datang, membuat Minato ingat bahwa hampir semua anak ketua klan Konoha akan berada di tahun yang sama.

Ino-Shika-Cho, Klan Uchiha, Klan Hyuuga, Klan Aburame, dan juga anaknya…

' _Generasi ini akan menjadi generasi yang spesial. Aku tahu itu.'_ Pikirnya.

Ketika ia masuk ke Akademi, seperti yang ia kira, gedungnya sangat penuh. Hari ini tepat sekali hari dimana pendaftaran murid baru terbuka, dan hari evaluasi bersama orang tua, untuk murid yang sudah berada di Akademi. Hari dimana masing-masing sensei tiap kelas memberikan laporan mereka tentang potensial anak mereka kepada orang tuanya, mengatakan apa yang harus anaknya pelajari lebih lanjut, kelebihannya, kekurangannya, dan yang lainnya.

Ia mengingat, waktu dulu yang mendatangi pertemuan seperti ini, mewakilinya, adalah Sandaime Hokage sendiri. Ia tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Awalnya ia bingung, kenapa orang sepenting Sandaime Hokage mewakilinya dalam pertemuan seperti ini, tetapi ia kemudian sadar kalau Sandaime Hokage sendiri mempunyai ketertarikan padanya. Melihat potensial yang ada dalam dirinya, sampai-sampai memasukinya kedalam tim dibawah Jiraiya sendiri.

Mengingat semua itu memberi kenangan kepada Minato.

Ia akan langsung menuju ke ruangan pendaftaran, bergabung dengan Kushina dan Narumi sendiri, jika ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Di tengah-tengah koridor, terlihat seorang anak. Dari pakaiannya yang tidak mempunyai insignia sebuah klan, memberikan Minato petunjuk bahwa anak ini bukan termasuk anggota klan.

Penduduk biasa, Minato pikir. Memikirkan itu, Minato mulai melihat sekeliling, mencoba melihat seseorang yang mempunyai karakteristik yang sama dengan anak itu, untuk mengetahui apa anak itu mempunyai orang tua atau tidak.

Walaupun tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan kalau yatim piatu tidak boleh memasuki Akademi, jarang sekali ada yatim piatu, yang berasal dari panti asuhan, mempunyai keberanian untuk masuk Akademi Ninja. Kebanyakan yatim piatu lebih memilih kehidupan yang aman, kehidupan menjadi penduduk biasa, dan berbisnis. Kebanyakan bersekolah di Akademi untuk penduduk biasa, banyak juga yang akhirnya berakhir di jalanan.

Jadi, melihat anak ini, yang kemungkinan besar adalah seorang yatim piatu, membuat Minato merasa déjà vu. Apalagi dengan karakteristik anak itu yang sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut pirang berantakan…. Warna mata biru… kulit putih….

Minato pucat.

Ia… ia tidak mempunyai anak haram, bukan? Seingatnya, ia selalu loyal kepada Kushina. Dan pertama kalinya ia melakukan… uh.. _itu-_ pun juga bersama Kushina. Hasil dari.. uh… perlakuan mereka _itu_ adalah Narumi sekarang.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Pastinya, bukan ia satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mempunyai kombinasi rambut pirang dan mata biru.

Melihat anak itu lagi, Minato membiarkan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ia tahu benar betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang yatim piatu yang tidak berasal dari klan ternama, untuk masuk ke dalam Akademi Ninja sendiri.

Iapun memutuskan untuk membantu anak itu.

Mengobrol dengan Naruto, membuat Minato lagi-lagi merasa déjà vu, tetapi kali ini, merasa melihat kejadiannya dengan perspektif orang lain. Ketika ia pertama kali masuk Akademi, ia juga sama seperti Naruto, melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung, tidak tahu harus apa, sampai akhirnya, Sandaime-sama menghampirinya dan membantunya.

Ia kini merasa berada di posisi Sandaime-sama sekarang.

Ia masih ingat betul, bagaimana ia melihat Sandaime-sama dengan penuh kagum dan takjub, sama seperti bagaimana Naruto melihatnya sekarang.

Pada waktu kecil, ia sangat mengidolakan Nidaime Hokage. Kejeniusannya dalam membuat jutsu, kepintarannya, dan strateginya. Minato mengidolakan semua itu. Karena itu juga, ia menggunakan teknik yang dibuat oleh Nidaime sendiri, dan menyempurnakannya.

Teknik itu adalah _Hiraishin_.

Iapun bertanya-tanya, apakah sejarah akan terulang lagi.

Mengantar Naruto sampai ruangan pendaftaran, ia tidak terkejut melihat Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan penuh perhatian, sudah menyimpulkan bahwa ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat bagian dalam Akademi Ninja.

Mereka yang berjalan satu sama lain juga menarik perhatian beberapa orang, karena kemiripan mereka berdua. Beberapa yang melihat lebih dekat lagi langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka, langsung menyadari walaupun dari jauh penampilan mereka lumayan mirip, jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, penampilan mereka berdua sangat berbeda.

Rambut pirang Minato terlihat mempunyai nuansa lebih tua, sementara Naruto lebih cerah keemasan.

Mata biru Minato lebih seperti biru langit cerah di siang hari, sementara mata biru Naruto lebih terlihat seperti biru langit malam.

Wajah Minato yang berbentuk oval, dan wajah Naruto yang lebih mempunyai fitur yang tajam, walaupun masih mempunyai apa yang orang bilang 'lemak bayi'.

Sampai di depan ruangan pendaftaran, Naruto melihat kedalam ruangan yang terbuka itu dengan penasaran, ia melihat kearah Minato dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus malu. Minato terkekeh sedikit, mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ruangan yang dimaksud terlihat seperti ruangan kelas seperti yang lainnya. Dengan meja dan bangku yang menaik ke atas seperti tangga, papan tulis di depan ruangan dan juga meja guru.

"Pergi ke orang yang berambut silver itu, dan isi formulirnya." Ucap Minato, menunjukan jarinya ke seorang Chuunin berambut silver yang mempunyai ekspresi bosan di wajahnya, ia sedang duduk di bagian kiri meja guru. "Setelah selesai, berikan formulirnya kepada pria di sampingnya," Minato menunjuk kepada lelaki berkulit coklat yang berada di samping orang berambut silver yang tadi. "Dia akan mengecek semuanya. Jika tidak ada yang salah, kau akan disuruh duduk untuk menunggu untuk dipanggil. Ketika dipanggil, kau akan diberikan formulir tes, tidak susah, hanya menyangkut beberapa pertanyaan medikal dan perjanjian."

Mendengar semuanya dengan penuh perhatian, Naruto mengangguk. Ketika sudah mengerti, Naruto memberikan Minato senyuman besar yang hangat. Ia lalu membungkukan badannya, memberikan hormat kepada Minato.

"Terimakasih, Yondaime-sama!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto berjalan, dengan penuh determinasi kedalam ruangan. Minato tersenyum, kembali merasakan déjà vu, karena situasi yang sama pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya, membersihkan pikirannya lagi. Menangkap figur Kushina dan Narumi dari jauh, Minato langsung menuju kesana.

* * *

Ketika Naruto memasuki ruangan, ia agak merasa lega karena semuanya sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya. Terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan satu sama lain untuk melihat dirinya. Ia bisa merekognasi beberapa orang karena insignia klan mereka, atau ciri fitur klan mereka yang mencolok, seperti mata putih seorang Hyuuga.

Tidak menghiraukannya lagi, Naruto menuju kearah seorang chuunin yang dimaksud Yondaime-sama tadi. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat chuunin itu melihat kearahnya, dan kemudian menghiraukannya dan menguap.

Alis Naruto berkedut, merasa kesal atas perlakuan chuunin di depannya yang seenaknya menghiraukannya saja. Ia menghempaskan nafasnya dengan sabar.

"Ano…. Aku ingin mendaftarkan diriku kedalam Akademi." Ujarnya sambil menatap mata chuunin itu.

Chuunin itu hanya melihat Naruto, mengobservasinya, seolah ingin mengetahui ia berasal dari klan mana. Ketika tidak menemukan insignia sebuah klan, dan tidak melihat orang tua yang mendampinginya, chuunin itu mendengus.

"Yakin tidak salah tempat? Akademi Publik ada di pusat kota sana." Ucap chuunin itu, memberikan Naruto pandangan bosan.

Merasa kesal, Naruto hanya memberikan chuunin itu wajah impasif. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya dengan chuunin itu secara terang-terangan.

Dengan singkat, Naruto menjawab, "Ya, aku yakin aku berada di tempat yang benar."

Chuunin itu melihat Naruto lagi, mengobservasinya, sebelum akhirnya menaikan pundaknya dan memberikan Naruto sebuah formulir.

"Isi semuanya dengan lengkap dan benar. Pastikan tidak ada kesalahan kata, dan periksa lagi sebelum memberikannya." Ucap chuunin itu dengan automatis, seolah sudah mengucapkan kata-kata ini beratusan kali, yang, jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin benar.

Mengambil formulir yang diberikan, Naruto membiarkan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Mengambil pulpen yang disediakan, Naruto langsung saja mencoba melihat ke bangku yang masih kosong untuk ia isi formulirnya.

Melihat ada sebuah spot kosong disamping sebuah keluarga, Naruto langsung saja menuju kesana.

Sampai disana, Naruto bisa melihat lagi dengan jelas keluarga yang tadi ia maksud. Insignia di pakaian mereka menandakan bahwa mereka dari Keluarga Nara. Naruto berkedip dengan bingung, sekaligus terkejut, melihat keluarga Nara ini.

Anak lelaki mereka, yang Naruto asumsikan akan menjadi teman kelasnya, terang-terangan sudah tidur di meja. Ayahnya mempunyai postur santai dan menyender di bangku dengan kepala ke belakang, seolah ingin tidur. Ibunya, sedang berbicara sesuatu kepada sang ayah, tetapi jelas sekali sang ayah hanya mengabaikannya.

"Uh…." Gumam Naruto, mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang ibu, sementara sang ayah hanya melihat kearahnya dari ujung matanya.

Anak lelaki mereka masih jelas-jelasan tidur.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman malunya, menggesturkan kepada bangku kosong di samping mereka.

Sang ibu memberikan Naruto senyuman, sementara sang ayah hanya mengabaikannya, mencoba kembali tidur.

"Tentu saja!" Seru sang ibu. Ibu itu kemudian melihat menjitak anaknya, yang masih tertidur dengan keras, membuat anak itu terbangun. "Shikamaru! Jadilah anak yang sopan dan perkenalkan dirimu kepada anak manis ini!"

Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat itu, sebelum ia kemudian duduk di bangku di samping anak yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

Mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh ibunya, Shikamaru hanya memberikan ibunya sebuah glare, yang dibalas dengan glare yang lebih tajam 10 kali lipat, membuatnya menghela nafasnya dan menggumam, 'Mendokusei…'

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya melihat antik keluarga di sampingnya.

"Mendokusei…." Ucap Shikamaru, sambil melihat kearahnya. Walaupun dengan mata yang malas, Naruto mengetahui Shikamaru kini sedang mengobservasinya, dari bagaimana matanya melihat ke wajahnya, lalu ke tubuhnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang spesial dari figur yang di depannya. Melesaikan observasinya, Shikamaru memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Shikamaru Nara, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sepertinya 'senang' yang ada di perkataan Shikamaru hanyalah sebuah kata biasa, karena terlihat sekali, Shikamaru tidak senang, lebih tepatnya, tidak perduli jika berkenalan dengannya. Dilihat bagaimana ia menguap setelah itu dan mengusap-ngusap matanya.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat kepada Shikamaru. "Namaku Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Shika." Ucap Naruto dengan ramah, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus mengisi formulirnya.

Tidak melihat bahwa Shikamaru menaikan alisnya mendengar nama panggilan dari Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia hanya menaikan bahunya, dan kembali mencoba berusaha untuk tidur.

Melihat formulirnya, isinya hanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan biasa, seperti nama, tempat tanggal lahir, letak tempat tinggal. Walaupun begitu, ada beberapa kolom pertanyaan yang unik, seperti 'mempunyai anggota keluarga Shinobi?' Naruto hanya mencentang kolom 'Tidak tahu'. Ada juga pertanyaan tentang kesehatan, sejarah penyakit yang pernah ia dapatkan, dan yang lainnya.

Selesai mengisinya, Naruto permisi dari Keluarga Nara, dan memberikan formulirnya kepada chuunin di samping chuunin berambut silver yang tadi, sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di samping keluarga Nara.

Menunggu namanya dipanggil, Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mengingat wajah teman sekelasnya nanti, jika ia diterima, dan ia harap ia diterima.

Yang paling menarik perhatiannya, tentu saja keluarga Yondaime-sama sendiri. Konoha bukanlah sebuah kerajaan, tetapi, keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang paling dekat bisa dibilang sebagai keluarga royalty.

Karena kepopuleran Yondaime sendiri, yang, tidak seperti Hokage sebelumnya, lebih sering berada di publik dan menyapa penduduknya, Yondaime sangat populer di kalangan masyarakat. Begitupun juga keluarganya. Ketika mereka berada di luar, mereka selalu hampir dikerumuni oleh masyarakat yang ingin melihat mereka, bagaikan selebriti.

Namikaze Narumi sendiri, putri dari Yondaime-sama, sudah dianggap sebagai seorang… Ah.. apa namanya? _Princess._

Disamping keluarga Namikaze, ada Keluarga Uchiha, dilihat dari insignianya. Naruto tidak tahu banyak tentang Klan Uchiha, hanya pengetahuan umum yang ia ketahui sepertti penduduk lainnya, tetapi, yang ia tahu, adalah gosip bahwa Itachi Uchiha, adalah seorang jenius yang hanya muncul seratus tahun sekali. Dalam umurnya yang masih 11 tahun, ia kini sudah menjadi chuunin, dan mencoba untuk memasuki ANBU atau dipromosi menjadi Jounin.

Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sedang mengobrol dengan satu sama lain, diklihat dari postur mereka, mereka sudah akrab dengan satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi, ibu dari masing-masing Keluarga, sepertinya sedang berbicara pada satu sama lain seolah mereka adalah sahabat.

Putri mereka, sepertinya, lain ceritanya. Walaupun dari belakang pun, ia bisa mendengar pertengkaran antara Namikaze Narumi dan Uchiha Satsuki, dan dilihat dari ayah dan ibu masing masing yang sepertinya tidak khawatir atas perlakuan mereka, memberikan Naruto kesimpulan bahwa ini sudah menjadi kejadian sehari-hari.

Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Ia harap ia tidak tersangkut di tengah-tengah argumen mereka, melihat jika ia diterima, ia mungkin akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka berdua.

Di masa depan, ketika ia melihat balik lagi pada hari ini, ia akan berpikir kalau Kami mempermainkannya.

* * *

Keluar dari gedung Akademi, Naruto mempunyai senyuman puas. Ia diterima di Akademi, dan besok, ia resmi akan menjadi murid Akademi. Senyuman besar terukir di wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Menjadi ninja…

Perasaan melankolis itu lagi menghampiri Naruto.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia berpikir menjadi Ninja? Menjadi Shinobi? Shinobi adalah karir yang berbahaya. Setiap hari mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi desa. Mereka rela mati demi desa mereka. Demi melindungi desa mereka.

Kenapa Naruto memilih karir itu?

Ia bisa ke Akademi biasa, belajar menjadi pebisnis, hidup kaya, dan pensiun kaya. Tetapi ia tahu ia tidak akan bahagia dengan begitu.

Seolah… ia ditakdirkan menjadi Shinobi.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang mempercayai takdir.

Kalau begitu, kenapa? Kenapa ia mencoba melindungi desa ini?

Sesungguhnya, Naruto tidak tahu. Saat ini, ia hanyalah melakukan apa yang ia rasa benar. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Instingnya mengatakan ia harus menjadi Ninja, dan ia mengikuti itu.

 _Go with the flow_ , kata mereka.

Naruto tidak tahu. Ia seperti berjalan tanpa tujuan, hanya tak perduli mengikuti jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Naruto-kun!" Renungannya terhenti, ketika ia mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Menengok kearah sumber suara itu, ia melihat Yondaime-sama, bersama keluarganya, menghampirinya.

Menghapus ekspresi melankolisnya, Naruto memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada Yondaime-sama dan juga keluarga.

Ketika mereka sudah dekat, Naruto membungkukan badannya, memberikan hormat kepada Yondaime dan keluarganya.

"Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama," Ucap Naruto dengan formal. Melihat Narumi, ia tersenyum ramah, "Dan tentu saja, Ojou-sama." Lanjut Naruto dengan canda, membuat Minato tertawa kecil, dan Kushina terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya, mendengar seorang lelaki seumuran anaknya memanggil putrinya 'Ojou-sama', panggilan yang biasanya diberikan khusus untuk seorang putri kerajaan.

Sementara Narumi sendiri, ia kini memberikan Naruto glare, walaupun wajahnya yang memerah karena malu tadi membuat glare Narumi tidak semenakutkan seharusnya.

Oke, Naruto pikir. Mengejek putri dari Yondaime Hokage sendiri yang akan menjadi temen sekelasnya nanti bukanlah ide yang bagus, menurut Naruto.

"Siapa dia, Minato-kun? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kushina penasaran, melihat anak di depannya dengan teliti.

Pertama kali melihat anak itu, Kushina langsung teringat dengan Minato waktu kecil. Postur tubuh yang ramah dan sopan, aura dewasa yang ia punyai walaupun masih seumuran dengan anaknya. Oh, dan juga, karakteristiknya yang mirip dengan Minato.

Jika Kushina tidak mengancam satu populasi wanita di Konoha yang mencoba merebut Minato darinya, ia sudah akan mengira bahwa anak ini adalah anak Minato sendiri. Tetapi melihat lebih dekat lagi, Kushina bisa melihat kalau anak ini, berbeda dari Minato saat kecil.

Pertama, anak itu tidak _girly_. Impresi pertama yang Kushina dapat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Minato pada saat itu di Akademi adalah fiturnya yang agak feminin. Tidak seperti Minato yang memanjangkan rambut pirangnya saat ia kecil, anak ini mempunyai rambut pirang yang pendek dan spiky, walaupun tidak terlalu jabrik kemana-mana seperti Minato. Rambut jabrik berantakannya lebih seperti perpaduan rambut Minato dan seorang Shisui Uchiha.

"Dia adalah Naruto. Aku bertemunya di koridor Akademi. Dia ingin mendaftar Akademi, tetapi tidak tahu ingin kemana. Jadi aku membantunya sedikit," Ucap Minato, mendapatkan pandangan 'O' dari Kushina.

"Idiot." Sela Narumi, yang berdiri di antara Minato dan Kushina dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Ia masih memberikan Naruto glare.

Jika mereka mengira Naruto akan membalas selaan Narumi, mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto hanya menggaruk-garukan leher belakangnya sambil tersenyum dengan malu kearah Narumi.

Narumi, walaupun mempunyai penampilan yang mirip dengan ayahnya, mempunyai sifat seperti Kushina. Ia adalah orang yang blak-blakan, lebih memilih menyampaikan apa yang ia maksud dengan blak-blakan dan tanpa basa basi, kadang juga tidak memikirkan situasi keadaannya. Karena itu, kadang Narumi sering dibilang arrogant dan kasar, walaupun sebenarnya, ia hanyalah orang yang blak-blakan, seperti Kushina sendiri saat ia kecil.

"Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa dengan malu kearah Narumi. "Begitulah, Narumi-san. Tanpa ayahmu ini, aku tidak tahu aku akan bagaimana." Ucap Naruto.

Narumi, pertama kalinya melihat orang yang sepertinya tidak tersinggung atas ucapan blak-blakannya, hanya memalingnkan kepalanya dari Naruto sambil menggumam 'hmph!'

Pertama kalinya ia sangat dekat dengan seorang Narumi Namikaze, Naruto mengobservasinya. Dari fisik, Narumi sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Minato. Mereka berdua mempunyai rambut pirang dan warna mata biru yang sama. Naruto mungkin masih 7 tahun, tetapi ia bisa melihat, kalau perempuan di depannya ini bisa dibilang mempunyai paras yang cantik. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang perpaduan antara kawaii dan cantik, rambut pirang sebahu, dan juga poninya yang dijepit agar tidak menghalangi wajahnya, Namikaze Narumi, Naruto dengan percaya diri bisa bilang, adalah salah satu perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu, idiot!"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, menyadari bahwa perempuan di depannya kini melihatnya lagi dengan glare yang lebih kuat, membuat Naruto tertawa dengan gerogi.

"Ahahaha, hanya saja, kau adalah salah satu perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku temui, Narumi-san." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh keluguan.

.

.

Hening.

Kata-kata itu tidak disampaikan dengan nada seolah ia ingin merayu, atau memuji Narumi. Ia mengatakannya dengan sopan dan jujur, seolah ia hanya sekedar mengatakan bahwa langit itu biru. Seolah mengatakan sebuah fakta yang sudah diketahui semua orang.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, melihat wajah Narumi memerah seperti tomat. Matanya memandang Naruto sambil menganga, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Kushina terlihat menyeringai jahat sambil menggumam 'Fufufufufu…..'

Sementara Minato hanya terdiam terbeku. Tidak menyangka putri kesayangannya sudah akan diambil darinya di umur yang sangat dini seperti ini.

"A-APA M-MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN I-ITU TIBA-TIBA I-IDOT?! ME-MENGATAKAN ITU KEPADA O-ORANG YANG BA-BARU KAU TEMUI! I-IDIOT! T-TIDAK TAHU MALU! GENIT!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, melihat Narumi kini berlari kearahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang dinaikan, jelas sekali mencoba memukul Naruto.

Mengandalkan instingnya, Naruto hanya melakukan satu hal yang ia ketahui ketika melihat perempuan marah.

.

.

Lari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Narumi yang masih sedang meencoba memukul Naruto, wajahnya masih memerah, sementara tangannya dengan liar mencoba memukul Naruto yang mencoba lari menghindari pukulannya, sekaligus memikirkan apa yang ia katakan untuk membuat Narumi sangat marah.

Menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan, Kushina menempelkan tanganya ke mulutnya, mencoba menutupi tawanya melihat kelakuan dua anak itu.

"Fufufufu… Anak kita sudah besar, eh, Minato-kun?" Kushina berkata, sambil menengok kearah Minato, mendapatkannya bengong, dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka, seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

Mengambil komposurnya, Kushina melihat kearah Naruto dengan penasaran. Walaupun ramah pada anak-anak, ini pertama kalinya Minato terlihat mempunyai sebuah ketertarikan pada seorang anak, tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Naruto bukanlah anak dari temannya, bukan saudaranya, bukan anaknya. Hanya seorang anak biasa.

Ia melihat kearah Minato dengan penasaran, "Apa ada yang spesial dengan anak itu, Minato-kun? Ini pertama kalinya kau repot-repot membawa kita hanya untuk berkenalan dengan seorang anak, anak yatim piatu juga, lagi. Apa yang spesial dengannya?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

Minato hanya melihat Kushina sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memandangi langit dengan mata nostalgia.

"Tidak ada yang spesial dengannya," Ucap Minato dengan senyuman. "Dia hanya mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri saat aku seumurannya. Seorang yatim piatu tanpa afiliasi klan, mencoba masuk Akademi Ninja." Minato berhenti, melihat kearah Naruto lagi, yang masih lari dari kejaran Narumi sendiri. "Ya, tidak ada yang spesial dengannya…" Gumam Minato.

* * *

Hari masih siang, ketika Naruto pulang dari Akademi. Melihat dari posisi matahari, Naruto menduga kalau ini masih sekitar jam 2 siang. Setelah menyelesaikan kesalah pahamannya dengan Narumi (sampai saat ini ia masih tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan yang membuat Narumi marah), ia mengobrol sebentar dengan keluarga Yondaime-sama.

Mereka adalah definisi dari keluarga yang sempurna, Naruto bisa bilang. Ketika mereka bersama satu sama lain, Naruto bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang memancar dari mereka bertiga.

Kadang, itu membuat Naruto iri, melihat mereka sangat bahagia, sementara dirinya hanya sendiri, tidak mempunyai seorang keluarga satupun.

Setelah itu, ia mengobrol sedikit dengan Narumi. Naruto menyadari, setelah kau melewati fase 'Narumi yang kasar', seperti apa yang ia bilang, Narumi adalah perempuan yang sangat pemalu, dan tidak tahu caranya bergaul, sepertinya. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana ia kadang bingung mengatakan apa, dan seolah berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. Naruto menyadari, Narumi adalah orang yang blak-blakan. Lebih suka berkata tanpa basa-basi, daripada menghaluskan kata-katanya.

Hanya dari berbicara sebentarpun, Naruto mengetahui banyak tentang Narumi.

Dari bagaimana ia kadang berbicara dengan cepat dengan gerogi ketika ia ditanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif, pertanda bahwa ia tidak percaya diri.

Dari bagaimana Narumi sama sekali tidak ingin melihat matanya ketika ia mengobrol.

Naruto hampir mengira ia bipolar, karena kadang Narumi bisa kasar dan blak-blakan, dan kemudian menjadi pemalu beberapa menit kemudian.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Naruto melihat kearah langit lagi, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabisi hari-harinya. Berpikir bahwa besok ia akan masuk ke Akademi, Naruto mengira, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mampir ke perpustakaan, untuk belajar beberapa hal lebih dahulu, agar ia tidak terlalu kebingungan ketika sensei menjelaskan sesuatu.

Perpustakaan publik di Konoha hanyalah mengandung informasi dasar biasa. Mereka hanya mengandung buku- buku dasar biasa, tidak mempunyai buku-buku yang terlalu bahaya untuk penduduk biasa. Buku-buku yang mendetilkan tentgang cara membuka chakra, melakukan ninjutsu, dan lainnya, ada di perpustakaan Shinobi yang, tentu saja, hanya boleh dimasuki shinobi.

Sesuatu yang logikal, menurut Naruto.

Karena itu, ketika masuk perpustakaan, Naruto tidak berekspektasi banyak. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui dasar chakra, dan sebagainya.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengambil beberapa buku. Satu tentang sejarah Shinobi secara keseluruhan (Naruto mempunyai keyakinan, jika ia ingin menjadi atau belajar sesuatu, ia setidaknya harus tahu kenapa suatu itu diciptakan atau dasar dari suatu itu), lalu buku tentang penjelasan apa itu chakra, sistem militaristik desa ninja (ia rasa ia harus mengetahui tentang sistem sebuah desa ninja jika ia ingin menjadi seorang ninja sendiri), beberapa buku pengertian dasar tentang macam-macam teknik ninja, seperti ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, dan yang lainnya.

Naruto berpikir, jia ia ingin menjadi ninja, ia harus mengetahui segala hal tentang ninja. Apa itu chakra, bagaimana jutsu terbuat, bagaimana suatu jutsu bisa menjadi suatu justu. Apa yang membuat ninjutsu dan genjutsu sangat berbeda, walaupun mereka sama-sama memakai chakra.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, tidak banyak orang yang menyibukan dirinya untuk mengetahui dasar dari dasar, seperti Naruto. Tidak banyak orang yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana chakra terbuat, dan bagiamana ninjutsu terbuat. Majoritas orang hanya mengasumsikan bahwa itu sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum, dan tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Majoritas orang hanya melakukan jutsu seperti bagaimana mereka diinstrukan, tidak pernah berpikir kenapa mereka harus melakukan itu.

Naruto tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, dan juga Yondaime Hokage sendiri, memulai jalan ninja mereka seperti Naruto sendiri. Dengan rasa penasaran apa yang membuat seorang Ninja itu, Ninja.

* * *

Ketika Naruto membaca buku tentang _Jutsu_ , ada sebuah paragraf yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Tanpa pengendalian chakra yang baik, seorang ninja akan memproduksi teknik yang tidak efektif dan lemah, yang akan membuat mereka kehabisan chakra dengan cepat. Untuk memudahkan memanipulasi chakra, bisa digunakan segel tangan (hand seals). Dengan segel tangan ini, pengguna bisa mengontrol chakra dan teknik mereka agar lebih efisien. Teknik yang berbeda membutuhkan segel tangan yang berbeda._

Naruto tahu ninja membutuhkan segel tangan untuk melakukan teknik. Itu adalah pengetahuan umum. Tetapi ada sebuah kalimat spesifik yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Untuk memudahkan memanipulasi chakra, bisa digunakan segel tangan (hand seals)._

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak. Entah ini hanya kebetulan, atau memang penulisnya tidak mempunyai inten seperti itu, tetapi kalimat ini seolah menandakan sesuatu.

Bahwa ninja bisa memanipulasi chakra mereka tanpa segel tangan. Melakukan jutsu tanpa segel tangan. Jika segel tangan hanyalah digunakan untuk memudahkan, berarti tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa teknik yang menggunakan segel tangan akan menjadi lebih kuat. Memakai segel tangan hanya membuat penggunanya lebih mudah memanipulasi chakranya untuk melakukan teknik tersebut.

Berarti, jika seseorang mempunya chakra control yang sangat sempurna, berarti mereka bisa melakukan sebuah jutsu tanpa melakukan segel tangan?

Itu sangat efektif, menurut Naruto. Ketika membaca semua ini, Naruto mengasumsikan, karena ketika menggunakan jutsu seorang ninja harus memakai segel tangan, pada saat itulah dia terbuka untuk serangan. Ketika ninja mencoba melakukan sebuah jutsu, mereka tidak terlindungi. Tangan mereka terpakai, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa. Naruto kemudian mengasumsikan, karena itulah banyak Shinobi yang berlatih untuk menurunkan sekuensi segel tangan yang dibutuhkan oleh sebuah teknik, atau mencepatkan kecepatan tangan untuk melakukan sebuah teknik.

Tetapi jika seorang shinobi mempunyai control yang sangat sempurna atas chakranya, mereka, dengan theory, bisa melakukan sebuah jutsu tanpa harus mengandalkan segel tangan.

Sangat efektif, menurut Naruto.

Dan untuk mempunyai control chakra yang sempurna, harus sudah terlatih mengontrol chakra sejak kecil, agar lebih terbiasa. Itu membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. _Ia_ bahkan belum membuka chakranya. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada instruksi untuk membuka chakra di perpustakaan publik ini. Buku seperti itu mungkin berada di perpustakaan Shinobi Konoha, membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. Sepertinya ia harus mengambil buku tentang undang-undang dan hukum yang ada di Konoha, untuk setidaknya mencari tahu, apa seorang murid Akademi sudah mempunyai akses ke perpustakaan Shinobi.

Naruto sudah memutuskan, hal yang pertama yang akan ia lakukan setelah membuka chakranya adalah, belajar untuk mengendalikannya dengan efektif. Jika ia mempunyai chakra control yang sempurna, ia, dengan theory, bisa menggunakan sebuah jutsu tanpa harus menggunakan segel tangan. Keuntungan seperti itu terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan.

Ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari perpustakaan, ia menyadari, kalau hari sudah mulai ingin gelap. Naruto tidak terkejut. Ia menyelesaikan 3 buku sekaligus, dan harus meminjam beberapa buku untuk ia pelajari nanti di kamarnya di dalam panti asuhan.

Untung saja pustakawannya cukup berbaik hati untuk memberikannya tas untuk membawa buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Jika tidak, ia akan kesulitan membawa 4 buku yang cukup besar dari perpustakaan sampai ke panti asuhan.

Melihat langit yang senja, Naruto tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari yang bagus. Ia masuk ke akademi, bertemu dengan idolanya, Yondaime Hokage, dan belajar sedikit tentang dunia ninja.

Berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman, Naruto mulai menuju ke arah panti asuhan, bingung ingin begadang untuk membaca buku-bukunya, atau tidur cepat agar besok tidak telat untuk hari pertamanya di Akademi.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 _Ah, selesai juga. Udah berapa lama saya gak mampir ke Fanfiction? 2 tahun? Damn._

 _Pertama, ya. Ini untuk kalian, kalian yang saya tahu adalah seorang author expert, ya, chapter pertama ini sangat… bland. Kosong, bisa dibilang. Terlalu banyak deskripsi, dan sama sekali tidak ada pengembangan atau pengenalan karakter utama. Ya, aku tahu. Ini adalah prolog, aku berencana untuk memulai segala pengembangan karakter dan storyline di chapter selanjutnya. Ini hanya sebuah introduksi ke sifat dan tujuan Naruto._

 _Seorang anak yatim piatu biasa yang ingin menemukan jalannya di dunia ini._

 _Aku mendapatkan ide untuk menulis fic ini ketika melihat, lama-lama, Kishimoto mengubah inti cerita Naruto._

 _Aku gak tahu apakah Cuma aku doang, tetapi aku menganggap inti cerita Naruto adalah cerita tentang bagaimana walaupun kita terlahir dengan keadaan yang buruk, bukan siapa-siapa, kita masih bisa berjuang untuk melampaui mereka yang sudah terlahir dengan talenta dan keadaan yang bagus._

 _Sebuah cerita yang memakai inti, kerja keras mengalahkan talenta._

 _Tetapi lama kelamaan, keliatan banget kalau Naruto punya banyak bantuan. Dari chakra Kyuubi, sampai bahwa ternyata dari awal, ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura, anak dari Rikudou Sennin sendiri._

 _Itu membuat inti cerita Naruto, bagi saya, hancur. Harusnya ini cerita yang mengkisahkan tentang seorang shinobi yang tidak bertalenta, bukan siapa-siapa, yang melawan segala rintangan, untuk menjadi shinobi terbaik. Tetapi ternyata dari awal Naruto adalah reinkarnasi Ashura. Dia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Dia mempunyai Jiraiya, sebagai 'paman'nya._

 _Karena itulah, terbentuk cerita ini. Naruto disini hanyalah yatim piatu biasa. Ia tidak mempunyai keluarga yang spesial, tidak mempunyai orang spesial yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Ia hanyalah Naruto, anak yatim piatu biasa. Ini kisah tentang orang yang bukan siapa-siapa, mencoba salah satu shinobi terhebat di eranya, dengan kerja kerasnya, dan kejeniusannya._

 _Seperti kisah Minato, seorang yatim piatu tanpa nama, yang kini menjadi Yondaime Hokage. Cerita ini akan seperti itu._

 _Tenang, ya, Naruto akan kuat. Ia tidak akan menjadi lemah. Tetapi 'kuat' Naruto disini adalah bagaimana 'kuat'-nya Shikamaru ketika melawan Temari. Naruto ga mempunyai chakra yang besar seperti Narumi, dia tidak mempunyai stamina yang gak habis-habis, dan dia juga gapunya ribuan Kage Bunshin yang bisa ia jadiin jalan pintas buat memasteri suatu teknik._

 _Oke, berarti lemah, kalian bilang._

 _Tidak. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsi kuatnya Naruto disini adalah:_

 _Efektif. Naruto akan bertarung dengan efektif, karena itu, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku merencanakan Naruto untuk memasteri chakranya sampai dipoin bahwa ia bisa melakukan jutsu tanpa segel tangan, karena itu efektif. Semua yang ia lakukan ketika bertarung sudah dikalkulasikan, tidak ada gerakan yang tidak berguna, dan membuang-buang waktu, semua gerakan sudah terhitung._

 _Itu. Aku ingin membuat Naruto sebagai petarung yang efektif._

 _Oke sekedar itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan selanjutnya_

* * *

 _Frequently Asked Question:_

 _ **Umur?**_ _– Mengikuti canon. Naruto dan Konoha 12 sekarang 7 tahun. Perbedaan umur mereka dengan karakter lain sama seperti di cannon, tidak ada yang diubah._

 _ **Pairing?**_ _– Ah, pertanyaan yang paling ditanyakan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku merencakan pairing Naruto/Fem!Naru disini. Pairing itu sudah pasti. Tapi akan ada beberapa perempuan yang suka sama Naruto, tentunya tanpa Naruto tahu untuk comedic purposes, tentu saja. Aku berencana untuk menambahkan Satsuki (Fem!Sasuke) ke pairingnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?_

 _ **Orang tua Naruto?**_ _– Yang pastinya, mereka bukanlah karakter penting atau berasal dari salah satu klan kuat. Mereka hanyalah orang biasa._

 _ **Keadaan di desa?**_ _– Sandaime Hokage masih hidup. Danzo dan para tetua masih ada. Ada Jiraiya, dan Tsunade masih di luar desa. Orochimaru missing-nin, seperti biasa. Jadi, secara dasar, sama seperti canon._

 _ **Fokus genre cerita?**_ _– Cerita ini akan fokus ke genre Adventure, dengan beberapa adegan romcom (romance comedy) di sela-selanya._

 _ **Kenapa Yondaime tertarik dengan Naruto?**_ _– Naruto hanya mengingatkannya dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ia masih kecil dan yatim piatu._

* * *

 _Kotak (meminta) Saran:_

 _Ah, aku masih bingung untuk memberikan sifat apa kepada karakter Satsuki (Fem!Sasuke). Awalnya aku merencanakan membuat Satsuki sebagai cewek Kuudere (Karena ditambah dengan Narumi yang Tsundere, bakal lucu jika mereka berdua memperebutkan Naruto), tapi aku masih bingung. Gimana menurut kalian? Atau akan sama aja seperti cannon Sasuke? Gimana pendapat kalian? :/_

 _Dan yang lainnya, aku berencana untuk memberikan Naruto figur adik perempuan. Mereka ga berhubungan darah, hanya saja Naruto melihat dia sebagai adik, dan dia melihat Naruto sebagai kakak, agar setidaknya, Naruto tidak terlalu kesepian. Gimana menurut kalian?_

* * *

 _Spoiler kecil untuk setidaknya membuat kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita ini (desperate box :')):_

 _Naruto akan spesialis dalam Jikukan Ninjutsu, atau bisa disebut, jutsu ruang dan waktu. Dan tidak, aku tidak merencanakan mencoba membuat ''''Hiraishin''''' versi Naruto._

* * *

 _Hal tidak penting yang aku ingin komplain:_

 _Fandom Fanfic Naruto sepertinya sudah mati. Jarang sekali saya liat fanfic bergenre adventure yang berkualitas di fandom Naruto, inggris maupun indonesia. Sekarang hanya dipenuhi romance…_

 _Semoga saja fic abal saya ini bisa membangkitkan fandom Naruto bergenre action adventure.._

* * *

 _See ya later_


	2. Shinobi

_Chapter 2 – Shinobi_

* * *

Hari pertama Akademi.

Naruto tidak tahu, apa yang ia ekspektasi, ketika ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Tentunya, ia tahu, ia akan berada di Akademi bersama anak-anak lain. Anak-anak, yang kemungkinan, mempunyai latar belakang yang berhubungan dengan Shinobi, tidak sepertinya.

Fakta itu sendiri sedikit membuat Naruto merasa terasingi, mengetahui bahwa anak-anak lain setidaknya sudah mempunyai latar belakang Shinobi, tidak sepertinya, yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai latar belakang Shinobi. Hanyalah penduduk biasa, yatim piatu.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto merasa buku-buku yang ia baca kemarin sangat banyak membantunya. Ia belajar beberapa fakta menarik yang ia tidak ketahui tentang desa ini, tentang chakra, bahkan tentang Shinobi, keseluruhan.

Ia sendiri baru tahu, bahwa era Shinobi dimulai dari legenda Sang Rikudou-sennin, yang menurut legenda, orang yang membuat era Shinobi sendiri. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang orang itu, sepertinya. Hanya sebuah fakta (yang masih banyak orang ragukan), bahwa Rikudou adalah Shinobi pertama di dunia, dan ia menyelamatkan dunia dari monster hebat. Banyak yang bilang ia hanyalah mitos, banyak yang bilang bahwa dia adalah fakta.

Pengetahuan itu membuat Naruto penasaran. Jika memang cerita Rikudou-sennin itu fakta, kalau begitu, ada era apa, sebelum era Shinobi? Bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang, sebelum era Shinobi? Damai? Dan jika memang ada sesuatu sebelum era Shinobi, bagaimana era Shinobi terjadi? Bagaimana, seorang Rikudou-sennin terjadi? Bagaimana bisa, Rikudou-sennin menjadi Shinobi pertama di dunia?

Naruto merasa, pertanyaannya itu tidak akan terjawab di Akademi dan mungkin, tidak akan pernah terjawab sekali.

Narutopun mengembalikan fokusnya ke situasinya saat ini. Ia masih berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Kelas tidak akan dimulai sebelum satu setengah jam lagi.

Ya, ia bisa dibilang sangat awal.

Tapi, Naruto pikir, itu adalah hal yang bagus. Ia bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk yang ia mau, dan bisa melihat teman sekelasnya masuk satu per-satu.

Mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya, mengekspektasikan kelas yang kosong menantinya.

….Karena itu, ia sedikit terkejut, ketika melihat sudah ada orang di dalam kelas.

Dilihat dari seragamnya, seragam standar shinobi Konoha, vest berwarna hijau dengan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Naruto langsung mengasumsikan bahwa dia salah satu staff Akademi.

Pria yang dimaksud Naruto mempunyai kulit yang coklat –Hal yang bisa dibilang sangat jarang di Hi no Kuni–, rambut coklat yang dikuncir menjadi ponytail, dan juga, tentunya, ikat kepala Konohagakure di dahinya. Tetapi, fitur yang membuat pria itu mencolok adalah sebuah luka panjang yang ada di bagian atas hidungnya.

Pria itu sepertinya terkejut, melihat Naruto sudah datang sangat awal, melihat dari ekspresinya.

Membungkukan badannya dengan hormat, Naruto menyapanya terlebih dahulu, ingin memberikan impresi pertama yang bagus kepada salah satu staff Akademi.

"Ohayougozaimasu, sensei." Sapa Naruto dengan hormat.

Rencananya sepertinya berhasil, karena pria itu kini memberikannya senyuman hangat, sepertinya puas karena setidaknya, ada satu murid yang rajin dan sopan.

Pria itu memberikan Naruto anggukan, "Ah, kau salah satu dari murid baru tahun ini bukan?" Pria itu berkata dengan ramah, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, silakan cari tempat duduk. Namaku Umino Iruka, kau boleh memanggilku Umino-sensei, atau Iruka-sensei. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, sekaligus instruktor dalam Taijutsu, Sejarah, dan Teori Jutsu."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya, dan memproses informasinya. Jadi, dari tahun pertama, mereka sudah diajarkan Taijutsu, walaupun mereka sepertinya tidak akan melakukan Ninjutsu, karena ada pelajaran yang bernama 'Teori Jutsu', bukan Ninjutsu. Mungkin ingin membuat murid familiar dengan chakra dan teorinya, sebelum melakukan jutsu, Naruto berpikir.

"Namaku Naruto, tanpa nama belakang." Naruto memperkenalkan namanya, sambil membungkukan badannya. "Aku harap aku bisa menjadi murid yang baik dibawah ajaranmu, Iruka-sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sopannya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, ketika Iruka-sensei melebarkan matanya sedikit mendengar namanya, seolah merekognasi nama Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kembali memberikan Naruto senyuman hangat.

"Ah, Naruto. Si yatim piatu, bukan?" Tanya Iruka dengan hangat. Wajah Iruka kemudian mengkerut sedikit, meringis menyadari bahwa perkataannya mungkin bisa menyinggung Naruto. "Ah-, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya seperti itu." Iruka melanjutkan, menggaruk-garukan leher belakangnya dengan malu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, melihat keramahan Iruka. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Iruka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Iruka-sensei. Aku menyadari, mungkin aku akan sedikit mencolok dimata para guru karena aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, kau tahu?" Ia berkata sambil memberikan Iruka senyuman malunya.

Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Kau tahu Naruto-kun, aku pun, sama sepertimu, juga adalah seorang yatim piatu."

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Iruka-sensei, yatim piatu, sepertinya? Dan kini Iruka-sensei sudah sukses menjadi seorang ninja. Apakah… Apakah ia bisa seperti itu? Tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa, bisakah ia menjadi Ninja yang sukses juga?

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, masih sedikit tidak percaya.

Iruka mengangguk. "Tapi tidak sama sepertimu. Orangtuaku meninggal saat serangan Kyuubi 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku berada di tahun terakhirku di Akademi. Walaupun begitu, orangtuaku juga adalah Shinobi, jadi, ah, seperti itulah." Iruka menyelesaikan, kini kembali memberikan Naruto senyuman malu sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Oh," Kekecewaan bisa terdengar di nada Naruto, membuat Iruka meringis sedikit, karena sudah mengecewakan salah satu muridnya.

Menjongkokan tubuhnya agar tingginya setara dengan Naruto, Iruka menatap Naruto tepat di mata.

"Walaupun begitu, aku mengerti situasimu, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya, ada banyak yatim piatu yang akhirnya menjadi ninja hebat sendiri. Jadi, jangan mengira kau berada di situasi yang buruk. Yondaime Hokage sendiri adalah yatim piatu, saat ia memulai karir ninjanya. Jika kau bekerja keras, aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat." Iruka menyelesaikan nasihatnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Perkataan Iruka terlihat mempunyai efek positif pada Naruto, karena kini Naruto membalas senyuman hangat Iruka dengan senyumannya sendiri.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan mengingat itu, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Setelah mengobrol beberapa menit dengan Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei harus pergi dulu, ada beberapa hal yang ia harus uruskan sebelum hari pertama tahun ajaran baru Akademi, secara resmi dimulai, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas yang masih kosong.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan dimana ia akan duduk, dan pada akhirnya memilih duduk di paling belakang, merasa bahwa di paling belakang, ia bisa mengobservasi murid yang lain dan tidak akan terlalu mencolok.

Naruto hanya memakai baju yang simpel, hanya baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, disertai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia juga membawa tas ransel, untuk membawa buku perpustakaan yang kemarin ia pinjam, sudah merencanakan untuk membaca bukunya jika ada waktu luang di Akademi.

Sekalian menunggu para murid datang, Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu bukunya dari tas ranselnya. Buku ini adalah buku tentang sistem-sistem angakatan militer yang digunakan di berbagai desa. Naruto sudah membaca bagian pertama buku itu tadi malam di panti asuhan, jadi ia akan melanjuti bacaannya.

Buku itu mendetilkan tentang bagaimana setiap Desa Shinobi mempunyai sistem ranking yang berbeda. Sistem ranking Genin, Chuunin, Jounin dan Kage adalah sistem standar internasional, walaupun begitu, ada beberapa desa lain yang mempunyai ranking yang berbeda dari standar.

Di Konohagakure sendiri, ada yang namanya Tokubetsu Jounin atau Jounin Spesialis. Sebuah ranking yang berada di antara Chuunin dan Jounin. Tokubetsu Jounin adalah seorang yang mempunyai skill _all-around_ Chuunin, tetapi mempunyai satu spesifik skill yang Jounin. Kebanyakan pemilik ranking ini adalah seseorang yang spesialis dalam satu hal, sementara mempunyai skill yang _sub-par_ di area lainnya.

Di Kumogakure sendiri, ada yang namanya _Shinobigashira_ alias _Head Ninja_. Sebuah rank yang berada di antara Jounin dan Kage. Konoha mempunyai pangkat yang hampir sama seperti itu, yaitu _Jounin Commander,_ atau Komandan Jounin. Walaupun begitu, Komandan Jounin masih hanyalah seorang Jounin yang mewakili suara Jounin di desa.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia tertarik membaca hal-hal seperti ini. Naruto selalu merasa, jika ia akan mempunyai sebuah profesi, ia harus tahu segala hal tentang profesi itu, termasuk bagaimana sistem pangkat profesi itu dan yang lainnya. Naruto juga mempelajari divisi-divisi Shinobi lainnya, seperti divisi Intel, Medik, atau bahkan ANBU sendiri. Jika ia mempelajari sesuatu, lebih baik benar-benar mempelajari semuanya secara mendalam daripada setengah-setengah atau hanya mempelajari dasarnya saja, Naruto pikir.

Lama kelamaan, Naruto bisa melihat murid-murid sudah datang ke kelas. Beberapa masuk sendiri, beberapa masuk bersama teman mereka. Naruto juga bisa melihat beberapa anak anggota klan yang masuk.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, lama kelamaan, kelas sudah mulai bising dan ramai. Itu, agak membuat Naruto terkejut, melihat bagaimana yang lain sudah mengobrol bersama satu sama lain, seolah sudah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, atau dengan cepat sudah berkenalan bersama satu sama lain.

Bahkan Shikamaru saja, Naruto lihat, Shikamaru yang si pemalas itu, sedang mengobrol dengan anak gemuk di sampingnya.

Itu agak membuat Naruto sedikit cemburu, karena mereka semua ada yang sudah kenal dengan satu sama lain sebelumnya, dan ada yang mempunyai skill sosial yang bagus.

Dan salah satu hal yang Naruto tidak ahli, adalah interaksi sosial.

Ia tidak tahu, kenapa ia sangat buruk dalam berinteraksi sosial. Naruto berpikir, mungkin karena tumbuh besar menjadi seorang yatim piatu, tidak ada orang tua yang menuntunnya. Ada Kaede-san, tetapi Kaede-san juga terlalu sibuk mengurusi anak-anak yang lain untuk fokus dengannya sendiri.

Ia tahu apa itu interaksi sosial, dan bagaimana melakukannya –ia sendiri adalah orang yang sopan, menurut Kaede-san sendiri-, tetapi hal yang ia tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana untuk melakukannya.

Selama ini, ia berinteraksi sosial karena orang lain duluan yang memulainya, bukan dirinya. Ia hanya selalu berbicara, jika ia memerlukan sesuatu, atau ditanya duluan. Mengobrol kasual adalah suatu hal yang membingungkan Naruto sendiri.

Sejak kecil, ia adalah anak yang pendiam. Lebih suka mempertanyakan segala hal di seklilingnya, dan mencoba menjawabnya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud dan tujuan dari banyak hal. Lebih suka mengetahui alasan kenapa seseorang melakukan sesuatu, daripada melakukannya.

Ketika anak-anak lain lebih suka melakukan sesuatu, Naruto lebih suka mempertanyakan sesuatu. Selalu penasaran dengan segala hal. Jika ia menanyakan bagaimana sebuah gambar terbuat dan dijawab dengan kata bahwa sebuah gambar terbuat dari pensil, Naruto akan menanyakan pensil terbuat dari apa, dan seterusnya.

Seolah ingin mencari tahu awal mula dari segalanya.

Karena itu, ia selalu dikatakan sebagai anak yang pendiam, sekaligus menyebalkan di panti asuhan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya membuat ia sedikit diasingkan di panti asuhan.

Tetapi kini menyadari, menanyakan sesuatu memang boleh, tetapi terus menanyakannya hanya akan membuat orang kesal. Ia kini lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu sendiri, untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Karena itu, ia jarang sekali terlibat dengan apa yang namanya interaksi sosial.

Naruto sedikit merasa terasingkan kini, melihat semua orang sepertinya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan sama sekali belum ada yang ingin duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Tidak ada yang ingin duduk dengan si anak aneh pendiam di belakang,'_

Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya, tidak ingin terlalu menghiraukannya.

* * *

Ketika satu kelas hening, Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya, dan mencoba melihat kearah sumber yang bisa membuat satu kelas menjadi hening.

Matanya melintas kearah jam dinding yang ada di depan kelas juga, melihat kalau ini sudah jam masuk Akademi, sebelum akhirnya matanya terpaku pada hal yang membuat seluruh kelasnya hening.

Di depan pintu kelas, terlihat dua orang anak. Anak perempuan, untuk lebih spesifik. Tidak memerlukan seorang jenius untuk mengetahui kenapa seisi kelas terpaku pada dua orang itu.

Uchiha Satsuki dan Namikaze Narumi.

Dua orang yang bisa dibilang, 'bintang' dari generasi ini. Yang satu adalah putri dari salah satu klan pendiri Konohagakure, Uchiha, dan satunya lagi adalah putri dari Yondaime Hokage sendiri. Mereka berdua, walaupun masih di umur yang dini, sudah mempunyai peran yang penting.

Naruto sendiri juga tahu, bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai posisi yang penting di dunia politik sendiri. Putri dari Klan Uchiha, dan anak Yondaime sendiri. Naruto bisa menyimpulkan pasti sudah ada beberapa orangtua dari murid-murid yang ada disini menyuruh anak mereka untuk mencoba berteman dengan salah satu dari dua orang itu.

Uchiha Satsuki, bisa dibilang, apa yang Naruto sebut campuran antara elegan dan kecantikan. Walaupun dengan wajah cemberutnya, Satsuki bisa dibilang salah satu perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Wajah putih yang tirus, disertai badannya yang slender dan slim, rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat menjadi ponytail, dan mata ravennya yang bisa membekukanmu jika kau menatapnya. _Hell,_ bahkan bibir cemberutnya mempunyai pesonanya sendiri.

Jadi tidak heran kenapa kini hampir seluruh murid-murid di kelas menatap mereka dengan penuh kagum, lelaki ataupun perempuan.

"Kyaaa! Narumi-sama! Bagaimana pagimu?!" Salah satu perempuan berkata.

"Satsuki-sama! Kau cantik seperti biasa!" Salah satu murid lelaki juga berkata.

Naruto sweatdrop ketika melihat mereka berdua kini dikerubuni oleh murid-murid lainnya, seolah mereka berdua adalah artis. Melihat situasinya, mungkin penilaiannya benar.

Terlihat sekali, mereka berdua terlihat tidak nyaman. Bahkan wajah Satsuki yang biasanya stoic kini mempunyai ekspresi ketidak nyamanan.

Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya, tidak terlalu perduli, dan kembali membaca bukunya. Bukan urusannya, dan lagipula, ia yakin mereka berdua bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Ia tidak ingin terlalu mencolok di hari pertama Akademinya. Ia hanya ingin berbaur dengan murid yang lain.

 _Oh,_ betapa naïve-nya ia untuk berpikir seperti itu.

* * *

Melihat sebuah rambut pirang diantara gumpalan orang-orang yang adalah teman sekelasnya, Narumi dengan bahagia dan lega berteriak,

"Naruto!"

Dan dengan cepat berlari kearahnya, menyeret Satsuki selagi ia melakukan itu. Rela melakukan apa saja untuk terlepas dari kerumunan yang mengerumuninya.

* * *

Naruto tahu, paginya yang damai akan hancur ketika ia mendengar suara _itu._ Suara yang bisa dibilang melodic, sekaligus menyebalkan itu. Menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengannya kemarin, Naruto sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara itu.

Ia melepas perhatiannya lagi dari bukunya, untuk melihat Narumi, dengan senyuman lega, kini berlari kearahnya sekaligus menyeret Satsuki.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Melihat Narumi berlari kearahnya, lalu melihat seluruh perhatian kelas kini menuju kearahnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya lagi, ketika baru menyadari, bahwa, masih ada dua spot kosong di mejanya.

Warna sudah mulai hilang dari wajah Naruto, dengan panik menyadari, bahwa, kini harinya tidak akan sedamai yang ia kira.

"Huft.. Huft…" Narumi, yang kini sedang mengambil nafasnya dengan capai, karena ia baru saja dikerumuni oleh massa dan berhasil kabur dari mereka, memberikan Naruto glare, membuat Naruto sweatdrop. "Kenapa kau tidak membantu kita?! Aku akan mengira kalau aku akan mati sesak nafas disana!" Seru Narumi, bibirnya dengan lucu cemberut.

Satsuki sedang merapikan kembali bajunya yang berantakan karena ditarik sekaligus diseret oleh Narumi, tidak lupa memberikan glarenya sendiri pada Narumi.

Naruto dengan gerogi hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Ah….?" Gumamnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Satu kelas kini melihat mereka, walaupun Naruto yakin Narumi dan Satsuki tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, dengan bagaimana Narumi memberi glare kepada Naruto, dan Satsuki memberi glare kepada Narumi.

Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar bisikan gosip di sekeliling mereka.

" _Oy.. Siapa dia?"_

" _Apa dia berasal dari sebuah klan?"_

" _Kenapa Narumi-sama sepertinya akrab dengannya?"_

Naruto hanya mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan itu. Rumor dan gosip tidak membuatnya tertarik, walaupun kadang, Naruto pikir itu adalah sumber yang lumayan bagus untuk mendapatkan informasi. Tidak. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah satu hal.

Efek asosianya pada dua figur penting di depannya ini.

Naruto tidak bodoh. Walaupun Kaede-san sering berkeras kepala untuk tetap membiarkan Naruto menjadi anak kecil, _apa_ yang ia lihat, _apa_ yang ia rasakan, _apa_ yang ia ketahui dan _apa_ yang ia alami tidak bisa membuat otaknya untuk berpikir seperti anak kecil lagi. _Apa_ yang ia lihat dan alami memaksakan dirinya untuk mempunyai otak yang dewasa, setidaknya untuk bertahan hidup.

Kau akan melihat banyak _hal,_ jika kau hanyalah yatim piatu yang tidak penting dan terlalu penasaran untuk kebaikannya.

Seperti apa yang orang bilang, _curiosity killed the cat._

Dan Naruto sudah pernah merasakan menjadi figur kucing dalam pepatah itu.

Ia tidak naïve. Jika orang-orang mengetahui tentang asosianya dengan Narumi dan Satsuki, atau setidaknya, tahu ia ber-asosiasi dengan Narumi dan Satsuki, akan banyak yang mengincarnya, untuk mendapatkan mereka.

Oke, mungkin itu terlalu overthinking dan dramatik, tapi setidaknya, akan ada beberapa orang atau anak yang mencoba untuk memanipulasinya hanya untuk lebih dekat kepada Natsumi dan Satsuki.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto menghentikan pikirannya untuk memikirkan banyak skenario lagi. Mungkin ia terlalu paranoid. Mungkin ia terlalu waspada. Sungguh, pasti tidak ada salahnya untuk berasosiasi dengan mereka berdua, bukan? Melihat dari sisi positifnya, mungkin Naruto akan beruntung jika ia berteman dengan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua mempunyai banyak asosiasi Shinobi yang hebat. Mungkin ia bisa mempelajari beberapa hal dengan memerhatikan orang terdekat mereka.

Memikirkan itu, Naruto membeku. Sebelum kemudian, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak. Jika ia akan mempunyai teman, ia tidak akan memanfaatkan mereka. Ini kesempatannya, untuk mempunyai teman. Sepasang teman. Ia tidak boleh menyalah gunakan pertemanan mereka.

Tetapi, mungkin ia terlalu naïve juga untuk berpikir bahwa mereka berdua ingin berteman dengannya.

"-ruto-kun?"

Menyadari seseorang memanggil namanya, Naruto kembali lagi ke dunia nyata, lepas dari renungannya untuk melihat ke sumber suara itu.

Narumi kini berada di depannya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya, tetapi Naruto tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Yang membuat ia kesal, _adalah_ bagaimana Narumi kini mencolok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat alis Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Aku rasa menyodok hidungnya dengan jari telunjukmu bukanlah ide yang bagus, Namikaze." Suara lembut seorang Uchiha Satsuki berkomentar, nadanya dilapisi dengan sarkas.

"Apa yang aku lakukan dengan jari telunjukku bukanlah urusanmu, Uchiha!" Narumi membalas kesal, walaupun sebenarnya, kata-kata Satsuki tadi tidak patut untuk dikesalkan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, menyadari bahwa jika ada satu hal yang akan menjadi merepotkan jika ia berasosiasi dengan mereka berdua, adalah pertengkaran childish mereka berdua.

"Pfft. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan jari telunjukmu." Balas Satsuki, mengabaikan Narumi dan kini duduk di samping Naruto, jelas tidak ingin berdiri.

Narumi menunjuk kearah Satsuki dengan kesal, memberikan glare yang menakutkan pada Satsuki. Wajahnya kesal, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk mencerca Satsuki, dan tidak mendapatkannya, dan hanya memilih untuk ikutan duduk.

Dari posisinya, ia kini berada di paling kiri tempat duduk, sementara Satsuki di tengah, dan Narumi di ujung lainnya.

Jika setiap hari akan begini, ia tidak yakin ia akan bisa selamat dari Akademi dengan kewarasannya masih menempel. Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan gaya yang sama seperti seorang Nara.

Satsuki sepertinya melihatnya, karena ia kini menatap Naruto sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto-san?" Tanya Satsuki. Naruto tahu alasan kenapa Satsuki mengetahui namanya hanya karena beberapa menit yang lalu Narumi meneriakannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Tidak apa-apa…" Ucap Naruto, walaupun bagian akhir perkataannya bisa dibilang digumama daripada diucapkan.

Satsuki hanya melihat Naruto dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya menaikan bahunya dan kembali dengan stoic menatap kedepan.

Naruto menjatuhkan bahunya sambil menghela nafasnya. Ini akan menjadi 6 tahun yang menyusahkan. Dan itupun, hanya baru mengandung dua perempuan ini di dalam ekuasinya.

Narumi, melihat satu kelas masih menatap mereka bertiga, memberikan glare.

"Apa kalian tidak punya hal lain untuk dilihat?!" Bentaknya, membuat seluruh orang di kelas langsung memalingkan kepala mereka ke depan dengan cepat.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi.

* * *

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto sudah mengira akan ada sedikit upacara untuk menyambut murid baru Akademi. Upacaranya singkat, hanya ada guru-guru Akademi memperkenalkan diri mereka satu sama lain dan menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka ajarkan dan apa yang mereka harapkan akan kita kuasai setelah tahun pertama selesai.

Lalu Iruka-sensei menjelaskan jadwal pelajaran Akademi dan sistem Akademi. Akan ada ujian tertulis setiap 2 bulan untuk mengetes bagaimana mereka menerima pelajaran mereka. Lalu akan ada turnamen sparring bulanan untuk mengetes Taijutsu mereka, setelah mereka diajari, tentu saja.

Lalu setelah itu, Hokage-sama datang untuk memberikan sedikit pidato penyambutan, dan kemudian, mereka kembali ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran mereka.

Pelajaran pertama mereka adalah sejarah. Naruto sedikit terkejut, ketika apa yang Iruka-sensei ajarkan, adalah pengetahuan umum yang harusnya seluruh warga Konoha tahu. Itu membuat Naruto merasa kecewa sedikit, karena ia mengira Akademi akan mengejarkannya suatu hal yang baru. Hal yang berbeda. Jadi, agak mengecewakan karena mereka mengajarkan apa yang, ia kira, sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum.

Sepertinya bukan ia saja, karena Satsuki dan Narumi juga terlihat bosan. Satsuki dengan bosan melihat keluar jendela, dan Narumi sendiri menggambar tidak jelas di kertasnya.

Setelah sejarah, ada Phytology, yang secara dasar, mempelajari taman. Ini setidaknya membuat Naruto semangat lagi, karena ia sangat tertarik dengan tanaman.

Bagaimana suatu tanaman bisa mengandung sebuah racun yang lethal pada manusia. Bagaimana, tanaman bisa dijadikan sebagai alat medis, atau racun. Itu selalu memikat Naruto. Melihat tanaman selalu ada di sekitar mereka, Naruto ingin mempelajari bagaimana untuk meng-utilisasikan mereka. Menggunakan mereka.

Naruto merasa, membiarkan mereka diam saja diluar, tanpa alasan, seperti sangat… sia-sia. Seolah mengabaikan makanan yang ada di depan seseorang. Dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka untuk menyia-nyiakan sesuatu. Lebih baik menggunakannya, daripada menyia-nyiakannya, Naruto pikir.

Ia merasa opininya tentang tanaman akan dibenci seorang Ino Yamanaka, dilihat bagaimana Ino menyayangi sebuah tanaman.

Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan pelajaran ini, sepertinya. Naruto mendengar beberapa lelaki mengatakan 'tidak berguna', bahkan Narumi dan Satsuki juga mempunyai ekspresi bosan di wajah mereka. Entah, karena mereka sudah mengetahui informasi yang diberikan sensei, atau mereka hanya tidak menyukai pelajarannya.

Naruto pikir, itu yang akhir.

Pada akhirnya, yang setidaknya terlihat tertarik sama sekali hanyalah ia, Ino, dan si Aburame.

* * *

Ketika bell istirahat berdering, Naruto meregangkan badannya dengan bosan. Setelah mempelajari _phytology,_ mereka kemudian belajar Matematika.

Ya, bahkan Akademi Ninja harus belajar Matematika.

Untuk memperkirakan trajektori sebuah kunai ketika dilempar, kata Yuuzuki-sensei, yang mengajarkan itu.

Naruto menyadari satu hal, dari hari pertama akademinya ini.

 _Ia tidak suka duduk diam sambil mendengar orang lain berbicara_.

Jika Naruto bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih jika sensei hanya menulis apa yang ia katakan dalam sebuah buku, dan membiarkannya membacanya. Setidaknya, dengan itu ia tidak perlu mengantuk mendengar suara yang membosankan.

"Argh. Kenapa kita harus mempelajari semua ini? Aku kira kita akan belajar menjadi ninja, bukan belajar untuk menjadi seorang professor." Celetus Satsuki dari samping, membuat Naruto melihat sekilas kearahnya.

Satsuki mempunyai sebuah cemberut di bibrnya, dari ekspresi, jelas sekali kecewa dengan apa yang diajarkan di Akademi. Narumi di sampingnya mengangguk sambil menguap, kepalanya kini sudah terjatuhkan di meja, seolah ingin melepaskan kantuk yang ia tahan selagi daritadi mendengarkan sensei mereka berbicara.

"Untuk membuat sebuah lukisan, pertama kau harus belajar untuk membuat garis." Naruto berkomentar dari samping, mendapatkan perhatian Satsuki dan Narumi. "Mempelajari dasar adalah hal yang penting juga. Jika kita bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat garis, apa menurutmu kita akan bisa membuat lukisan yang indah?" Naruto menyelesaikan dengan senyuman hangat.

Narumi hanya makin cemberut. "Apa yang kau katakan bahkan tidak masuk akal." Jawabnya dengan datar, membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tidak seperti idiot ini," Ucap Satsuki, mendapatkan teriakan 'hey!' dari Narumi. "Tetapi percuma, jika tujuanmu adalah untuk menggambar lukisan, tapi malah diajari bagaimana caranya menendang bola." Lanjutnya, wajah masih masam, membuat Naruto terkekeh. Narumi masih disamping, masih tidak tahu bagaimana celetusan Satsuki tentang pelajaran kini menjadi tentang menenang bola.

"Benar, benar." Naruto menjawabnya, sedikit merasa terhibur mendengar seseorang menjawab analoginya, dengan analogi yang sama. "Tetapi kalian melihatnya dari pandangan yang salah. Seluruh pengetahuan itu berguna, jika kau bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan benar. Mengetahui bagaimana cara menendang bola juga berguna jika kau ingin melukis, kau tahu?" Ketika mendapatkan pandangan deadpan dari Satsuki dan Narumi, Naruto hanya tertawa gerogi. "Ahahaha, mungkin tidak." Ia mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Tetapi apa yang kumaksud adalah, kau bisa memanfaatkan pengetahuan 'tidak berguna' menjadi pengetahuan yang berguna, jika kau bisa mengaplikasikannya."

Melihat pandangan penasaran sekaligus bingung dari keduanya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Ingat bagaimana Itami-sensei memperingatkan kita untuk tidak asal memakan sebuah buah di hutan karena mungkin itu beracun?" Melihat kedua teman sekelasnya mengangguk, Naruto melanjutkan, " _Nightshade_ alias _atropa belladona_ , salah satu tanaman paling mematikan di dunia, adalah berry. Di daunnya, buahnya, bahkan di akarnya terdapat banyak bahan kimia alkoloid seperti atropine dan scopolamine." Melihat pandangan deadpan kedua temannya lagi, Naruto sweatdrop. "Intinya, memakan dua buahnya bisa membunuhmu." Lanjutnya.

Seolah hanya mengerti bagian akhir perkataan Naruto, Narumi membuka mulutnya dengan shock. "Whaaa?! Benarkah?!" Serunya dengan tidak percaya, kini menatap Naruto dengan penuh penasaran. Satsuki hanya memberikan Narumi glare, entah kenapa merasa kesal dengan teman—mungkin?-nya itu .

Naruto hanya sweatdrop dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Pengetahuan itu bisa membuatmu selamat, suatu hari nanti. Mungkin, bisa menjadi sebuah _option_ ketika dalam misi asasinasi. Ninja tidak harus selalu memakai Ninjutsu keren, kau tahu?" Ucap Naruto, menyeringai lebih tepatnya kearah Narumi yang hanya cemberut dan menjatuhkan bahunya. "Aku tidak merekomendasinya untuk menggunakannya ke sebuah ninja, atau seorang yang mempunyai pengetahuan dalam medik. Tanaman itu terkenal karena racun mereka, orang yang mempunyai sedikit latar belakang dalam medik atau tanaman tahu betul bentuknya dan baunya." Lanjut Naruto, mengabaikan pandangan aneh yang ia dapatkan dari Narumi dan Satsuki. Memutarkan matanya keatas dan menyentuh dagunya sedikit, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto melajunjutkan, "Jika kau mau, kau bisa mencampurkan baunya dengan tanaman lain. Menguleknya sampai kecil, dan lalu mencampurkannya ke dalam minuman. Hmm.. Tetapi seorang dokter mungkin masih bisa mencium baunya, jika dipikir-pikir."

Pada saat ini, Satsuki dan Narumi bergeser dari Naruto beberapa senti sedikit, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kau cukup berpengetahuan, di bidang ini? Tanaman dan racun?" Satsuki bertanya dengan penasaran. Sebagai seorang ninja, Satsuki tahu betul bagaimana sangat mematikan seseorang yang bisa menggunakan racun dalam pertarungan, jadi, melihat teman sekelasnya ini mempunyai pengetahuan seperti ini, walaupun agak menakutkan dan sedikit _creepy_ , membuat Satsuki sedikit kagum.

Narumi melihat kearah Naruto juga, penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Tetapi lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya menaikan bahunya dengan kasual, sambil memberikan senyuman. "Aku hanya suka membaca." Jawabnya, membuat Satsuki dan Narumi sweatdrop.

Narumi melebarkan matanya kemudian, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ohya! Makan siang!" Serunya, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak bento.

Satsuki, juga baru mengingat bahwa ini jam makan siang, mengeluarkan sebuah bento dari tasnya. Ketika membukanya, ia tersenyum mencium bau masakan ibunya sendiri.

Mereka berdua memiringkan wajah mereka bingung ketika melihat Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak memakan bersama kami?" Tanya Narumi dengan cemberut wajahnya, sedikit sedih melihat Naruto pergi begitu saja. Satsuki, walaupun tidak mengatakannya, ekspresinya juga bingung.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman kepada mereka. "Aku hanya akan membeli makanan di luar. Aku tidak membawa bekal sendiri." Ucapnya, diakhiri dengan senyuman malu.

Narumi menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu, cemberutnya masih ada di wajahnya. "Baka…" Gumamnya.

Naruto sepertinya mendengarnya, karena ia hanya terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja mereka.

* * *

Ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari kelas, Satsuki melihat kearah pintu dimana Naruto habis keluar tadi dengan penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya, ia menemukan laki-laki—tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Naruto.

Seseorang yang memperlakukan seorang Satsuki Uchiha, seperti orang biasa. Seperti orang lain yang biasa ia temui.

Bukan putri dari Ketua Klan Uchiha. Bukan adik dari _sang_ Uchiha Itachi.

Hanya sekedar orang lain yang ia temui.

Satsuki agak lega, sebenarnya. Sangat capai kadang, selalu dipanggil dengan suffix '-sama' atau meladeni seseorang yang jelas-jelas baik kepadanya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya.

Jangan salah sangka, ia sebenarnya menyukai titelnya. Ia bangga menjadi putri dari ketua klan Uchiha sendiri. Ia bangga, menjadi adik dari _sang_ Uchiha Itachi. Ia bangga menjadi semua itu.

Tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya sebagai itu saja. Hanya sebagai putri Klan Uchiha. Hanya sebagai adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai Uchiha Satsuki.

Atau bahkan, dilihat sebagai Satsuki saja juga tidak apa-apa.

Ia kadang benci titelnya. Benci dengan kakaknya, benci dilahir di Klan Uchiha.

Semua tanggung jawab yang ada di pundaknya. Semua ekspektasi yang dipunyai orang-orang. Itu membuat Satsuki lelah, sekaligus muak.

" _Oh? Dia berhasil melakukan itu? Yah, lagipula, dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi."_

" _Seperti apa yang diharapkan dari putri Klan Uchiha!"_

" _Akademi, eh? Dia pasti akan menjadi seorang jenius seperti kakaknya. Lagipula, dia adalah putri dari Klan Uchiha."_

Kata-kata itu. Seolah dia hanyalah putri dari Klan Uchiha dan Uchiha Itachi.

Seolah dia _bukan_ Uchiha Satsuki.

Ia mungkin selalu menampilkan wajah stoic, seolah dia tidak memperdulikannya. Tetapi, kata-kata itu selalu menyakitkan.

Karena itu, melihat seseorang, setidaknya memperlakukannya seperti orang biasa lainnya, sangat….

 _Refreshing._

"Naruto," Gumamnya, mencoba mengingat namanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto ini memperlakukannya sebagai orang biasa karena ia tidak melihat dirinya sebagai putri Klan Uchiha, atau ia hanya tidak perduli. Atau mungkin, ia mempunyai agenda lain.

Ia pernah merasakannya, _tentu saja._ Dibaik-baiki, dipermainkan perasaannya, hanya untuk orang itu bisa memamerkan ke orang lain bahwa _ia_ berteman dengan si Uchiha Satsuki. Atau baik padanya agar bisa mendapatkan pertemanan ayahnya, atau kakaknya.

Selalu seperti itu, sejak yang bisa ia ingat.

Orang-orang hanya mempermainkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Hmm? 'Naruto'?"

Menengok kesamping, Satsuki bisa melihat wajah temannya itu menyeringai jahat. Alis matanya berkedut sedikit melihat ini. Seringaian itu selalu berita buruk.

Setidaknya, ada Narumi, ia pikir. Ia tidak akan mengakuinya kepada Narumi, tentu saja, tetapi ia menghargai pertemanan mereka.

Diperkenalkan sejak bayi, ia hampir menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya dengan Narumi. Ibu mereka adalah sahabat, jadi tidak heran jika mereka diperkenalkan. Walaupun tidak ada dari sifat, hobi, dan lainnya yang _ngeh_ untuk mereka berdua, mereka berdua tetap berteman, walaupun mereka menunjukannya dengan cara yang sedikit… aneh.

Mereka berdua sama, Satsuki pikir. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka berdua berteman dengan satu sama lain. Karena mereka berdua ada di keadaan yang sama.

Dan mereka hanya mempunyai satu sama lain yang mengerti situasi mereka.

"Fufufu… Apa Satsuki, sang Uchiha Satsuki, menyukai seorang anak laki-laki?" Dengan seringaian di wajahnya, Narumi berkata.

Satsuki memutarkan bola matanya, agak kesal dengan tingkah laku temannya.

 _BUGH_

"Idiot," Gumamnya, kemudian memakan bento yang sudah disiapkan.

"Urgh! Tidak usah memukul!" Seru Narumi di sampingnya. Satsuki hanya mengabaikannya.

* * *

Kelas Taijutsu.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan, ketika Mizuki-sensei langsung saja menyuruh seluruh murid untuk sparring bersama satu sama lain. 'Untuk mengetes kekuatan individual', katanya, mengira mungkin seluruh murid tahu dasar dari Taijutsu.

Ia tidak mengira, di hari pertama akan langsung sparring. Ia kira mereka akan diberi pelajaran, praktek, atau setidaknya, sedikit teori dalam Taijutsu.

Naruto tentu pernah bertarung. Tumbuh besar di panti asuhan yang berada dekat di salah satu distrik 'kotor' Konoha, Naruto sudah pernah mengalami apa yang namanya bertarung.

Bedanya adalah, ketika disana, ia asal bertarung, untuk selamat. _Survival._ Ia tidak bertarung dengan sebuah… seni. Dengan Taijutsu. Ia asal bertarung, mengayunkan tangannya dan kakinya, mengikuti instingnya untuk selamat.

Ia tahu teori Taijutsu, tentu saja. Taijutsu ada di salah satu buku yang ia baca kemarin. Sebuah seni bertarung dengan tangan kosong, menggunakan sebuah 'gaya' untuk lebih efektif dalam menyerang dan berlindung.

Intinya, bukan asal bertarung.

"Oke, pertarungan pertama untuk lelaki… Mari kita lihat…" Mizuki-sensei menggumam sambil melihat sebuah kertas yang berisi nama-nama murid di tangannya. "Baiklah, Naruto melawan Inuzuka Kiba." Ia mengumumkan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, terkejut.

Ia selalu tidak suka untuk menjadi yang pertama dalam sebuah giliran. Tidak memberikan dirinya waktu untuk mengobservasi dan memikirkan strategi yang bagus, hanya dibiarkan melawan ketidak pastian.

Dan satu hal yang Naruto tidak suka, adalah ketidak pastian.

Naruto mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya.

Hari pertamanya Akademi. Ia langsung sparring. Giliran pertama. Melawan seseorang dari Klan yang Taijutsu-nya mematikan.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertarung dengan tepat.

Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Narumi dan Satsuki melihat kearahnya dengan khawatir. Ia tahu mereka berpikir hal yang sama dengannya. Ia hanyalah anak yang tidak mempunyai latar belakang ninja sama sekali, dan dipasangkan dengan anak dari salah satu klan yang mempunyai Taijutsu mematikan.

Ah, keberuntungannya memang sangat tidak baik untuknya hari ini.

Berjalan ke area ring, mata Naruto mengobservasi Kiba yang juga sedang menuju kearah ring, mencoba memakai waktu yang sedikit ini untuk setidaknya, mengobservasinya dan membuat rencana untuk menghadapinya.

Dagu keatas. Kaki lebar. Tangan terbuka.

Percaya diri, Naruto gumam dalam hati, memerhatikan Kiba. Anjingnya Kiba, kalau tidak salah Akamaru namanya, berada di kepalanya.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di arena ring, Kiba memberikan Naruto seringaian. Seringaian percaya diri. Naruto merasa, ia sendiri juga akan percaya diri jika ia akan melawan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dalam bertarung, sementara dirinya mempunyai banyak pengalaman.

"Heh, ini adalah pertarungan yang mudah, Akamaru!" Seru Kiba, disambut dengan 'yip!' dari anjing kecil yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Kiba.

"Baiklah, siapkan kuda-kuda kalian." Mizuki-sensei berkata dari samping arena.

Dan dengan itu, Kiba langsung memakai kuda-kuda dari klannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya berkedip bingung tidak tahu harus apa.

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, Naruto dengan ragu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, gaya standar seseorang ketika ia ingin bertarung.

Menutup matanya sebentar, Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh informasi yang menurutnya akan membantunya ia menang ke kepalanya.

Klan Inuzuka. Klan yang spesialis dengan ikatan mereka dengan partner anjing mereka. Seluruh anggota klan mereka mempunyai seorang partner anjing.

Jadi bisa diasumsikan bahwa taijutsu mereka dipusatkan oleh koordinasi antara mereka dan partner mereka. Melihat partner Kiba masih sangat kecil, Naruto bisa mengasumsikan kalau Taijutsu Kiba masih belum menemui potensial penuhnya.

Lalu peraturannya. Lawan harus menyerah, tidak bisa bertarung lagi, atau keluar dari ring untuk kita menang.

Kepercaya dirian Kiba. Naruto bisa memanfaatkan semua itu.

Mizuki-sensei menaikan tangannya, dan kemudian berkata.

"Hajime!"

 _BUKH_

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, menyadari bahwa ia terbaring, dan Kiba sudah berada di atasnya dengan kepalan tangan tepat di atas wajah Naruto.

' _Aku…. Kalah?'_

Ia tahu ia akan kalah. Tapi… secepat ini? Segampang ini?

Se-pathetic ini?

Naruto tidak memperhitungkan kecepatan Kiba. Klan Inuzuka, lagipula, terkenal juga dengan kecepatan mereka. Kiba yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilatih dalam Taijutsu itu, mempunyai kecepatan dua kali lipat dari penduduk biasa.

Dan mata Naruto, yang sama sekali tidak pernah dan tidak terbiasa melihat kecepatan yang sangat cepat, sama sekali tidak melihat Kiba menyerang.

"Pemenangnya, Inuzuka Kiba!" Mizuki-sensei mengumumkan, dan seluruh murid kelas bertepuk tangan, membuat Kiba menyeringai.

" _Yah, apa yang bisa dibilang? Naruto hanyalah anak biasa, sementara Kiba adalah anak dari ketua Klan Inuzuka sendiri."_

" _Tidak ada kesempatan buat si pirang untuk menang dari awal…"_

" _Hasilnya sudah bisa diprediksi."_

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Kata-kata itu….

Ia memegang dadanya. Seolah pedang menancapnya. Rasa sakit ini. Rasa malu ini. Dipermalukan di depan orang-orang…

Ia sangat pathetic. Ia sangat lemah. Bagaikan seekor kucing yang mencoba melawan seekor singa yang buas.

' _Rasa sakit ini...'_

Naruto bangun dari posisinya, memberikan senyuman paksa ke arah Kiba, yang memberikannya senyuman balik.

' _Rasa sakit ini… Aku tidak menyukainya…'_

Ia kemudian bersalaman dua jari dengan Kiba sebagai tanda ke-sportifan, lalu berjalan ke luar ring dengan kepala yang menunduk.

' _Apa ini yang namanya kekalahan?'_

Ia melihat kearah Narumi dan Satsuki, yang melihat kearahnya dengan khawatir. Wajah mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Seolah sudah tahu bahwa Naruto akan kalah.

Dan mungkin mereka benar. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melawan Kiba. Kiba adalah anak dari ketua Klan yang sudah diajari Taijutsu semenjak ia bisa berjalan. Ia hanyalah yatim piatu yang tidak mempunyai latar belakang ninja.

' _Rasa sakit ini…..'_

Naruto melihat kearah langit, mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.'_

* * *

Selesai pulang Akademi, tepatnya pukul 3 sore, Naruto langsung pergi ke perpustakaan, tentunya sebelum pamit terlebih dahulu dengan dua teman barunya, Narumi dan Satsuki. Ia, dengan sedikit perasaan cemburu melihat mereka berdua sudah dijemput oleh orangtua mereka berdua masing-masing.

Dan juga murid lainnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah perpustakaan dengan tas ransel di belakangnya.

Kekalahan hari ini membuat ia sadar seberapa jauhnya ia dengan yang lain. Seberapa jauhnya ia dengan Kiba. Seberapa jauhnya ia dengan Narumi dan Satsuki, yang memenangkan sparring mereka masing-masing.

Ia sudah menduga, jika bertarung, ia akan kalah jika melawan salah satu anak dari klan. Ia tahu itu. Ia sudah menduga itu akan terjadi.

Tetapi merasakannya langsung daripada menduganya jauh lebih buruk.

Ia masih bisa merasakannya. Rasa malu yang ia rasakan karena kekalahannya. Rasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dan yang lebih tepatnya lagi,

 _Ia merasa tidak berguna._

Naruto melihat kearah perpustakaan Shinobi di depannya dengan penuh determinasi. Tidak akan lagi, ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan lagi ia ingin merasakan yang namanya kekalahan.

 _Tidak akan lagi ia merasakan perasaan bahwa dirinya tidak berguna._

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini. Mencoba menyelinap masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Shinobi, sementara ia masih hanyalah seorang murid Akademi biasa. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuatnya dipenjara. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah impuls. Keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu karena kekalahannya tadi, keinginan untuk membalas Kiba. Untuk mendapatkan balas dendam.

Ia tahu ia tidak masuk akal. Kiba hanya melakukan apa yang Mizuki-sensei suruh. Hell, Kiba bahkan cukup sportif untuk tidak memamerkan kemenangannya di depan Naruto, tahu dari ekspresi Naruto bahwa ia tidak menerima kekalahannya dengan baik. Mereka bahkan bersalaman dua jari.

Tetapi perasaan ini. Perasaan yang mengatakan ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Melakukan sesuatu untuk balas dendam. Lebih tepatnya, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak pathetic. Bahwa ia tidak lemah. Bahwa ia tidak tidak berguna.

Ia akan menjadi sangat kuat, sampai-sampai tidak akan bisa ada yang mengalahkannya. Ia akan menjadi yang terkuat agar tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

 _Agar ia tidak lagi merasakan pahitnya kekalahan._

Naruto menutup matanya, dan membukanya lagi dengan determinasi di matanya. Tidak lagi, ia katakan. Ia tidak akan kalah lagi.

' _Apa itu Ninja?'_

Pertanyaan itu muncul di lubuk hatinya. Apa itu Ninja? Kenapa ia ingin menjadi Ninja? Kenapa?

' _Apa itu Ninja? Apa itu Shinobi? Seorang prajurit? Seorang pembunuh? Atau lebih?'_ Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri selagi ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan Shinobi.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Ia ingat hari itu. Pertama kali ia berjalan keluar dari panti asuhan tanpa ditemani oleh Kaede-san. Awalnya hanya karena rasa penasaran. Penasaran dengan dunia di luar panti asuhan. Kaede-san mengatakan bahwa ia masih terlalu muda untuk jalan-jalan sendiri keluar desa._

 _Tetapi ia tetap penasaran._

 _Ia masih 4 tahun pada saat itu. Masih lugu, masih sebuah kanvas polos, menunggu untuk diwarnai. Masih belum menyaksikan kejamnya kehidupan._

 _Hari itu tengah malam, ia masih ingat. Ia mengira semua orang sudah tidur saat malam, jadi ia mencoba berjalan keluar. Melihat dunia yang ada di luar panti asuhan. Ia mengira tidak akan ada yang menghalanginya, tidak akan ada yang bilang bahwa ia terlalu muda untuk jalan-jalan sendiri, tidak akan ada yang menganggunya, jika semuanya sudah tidur._

 _Dengan senyuman ia berjalan keluar panti asuhan. Ketika di luar pagar panti asuhan, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan takjub dana kagum. Ia benar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jalanan sangat sepi, sedikit lampu yang menyala._

 _Seolah ia berjalan di kota hantu._

 _Karena itu, ia berjalan kemana kakinya memandangnya. Menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan takjub dan kagum. Memerhatikan, mencoba mengingat seluruh detailnya ke dalam memorinya._

 _Semuanya berjalan baik sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara._

 _WHOOSH_

 _SHUUSH_

 _WHOOSH_

 _KLANG!_

 _Melebarkan matanya, ia menarik perhatiannya ke sumber semua suaranya yang berada tepat di depan gerbang yang berada di depannya. Ia baru menyadari, ia terlalu takjub dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia kini sudah berada di ujung Konoha, yang memisahkannya dengan dunia di luar Konoha hanyalah sebuah gerbang._

 _Tepat di luar gerbang itu, sebuah grup besar yang berisi puluhan. Beberapa memakai topeng binatang, beberapa memakai seragam Shinobi Konoha, dan beberapa memakai seragam berwarna merah._

 _Regu Shinobi berseragam merah tadi sudah melesat dengan cepat keluar, kearah hutan, Naruto bisa mengingat._

" _Sial! Shitetsu, kejar mereka! Aku tidak tahu apa yang Iwa Shinobi pikirkan, mencoba menginfiltrasi Konoha seperti ini, tetapi aku ingin mereka semua berada di ruangan Ibiki pagi nanti!"_

 _Salah satu ninja bertopeng kucing berkata ke teman-temannya, disambut dengan ucapan 'ha'i!' bersama dari ninja yang lain, dan dengan cepat, mereka berlari kearah kemana ninja berseragam merah tadi melesat._

 _Naruto menyaksikan semuanya dengan takjub sambil bersembenyi balik salah satu gedung._

 _Apa ini Ninja yang dikatakan Kaede-san? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Mereka semua sangat… sangat hebat. Bertarung seperti itu. Melakukan lompatan akrobatik, lalu dengan pisau mereka, mereka sangat keren!_

 _Ia mulai berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Apa tadi sebuah latihan? Ia mendengar sebuab kata, 'iwa' dan 'infiltrasi' tapi ia tidak mengerti arti kata itu. Ia sedikit merekognasi 'iwa' dari sebuah peta dunia yang pernah ia lihat._

 _Ah, mungkin mereka sedang latihan dengan shinobi dari luar! Itu masuk akal, menurutnya. Pasti bosan kan, untuk selalu latihan dengan orang dari Konoha?_

' _Mungkin aku bisa mencoba melihat latihan mereka diam-diam…' Ia pikir pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ada masalahnya, kan? Asal ia tidak ketahuan. Eh, ia cukup ahli dalam bersembunyi. Ia tidak pernah ditemukan ketika anak-anak lain mengajaknya bermain petak umpet!_

 _Memutuskan untuk melihat Ninja itu berlatih, Naruto berlari keluar gerbang. Kaede-san selalu mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah pahlawan yang melindungi desa. Cerita cerita Kaede-san selalu membuatnya penasaran tentang Ninja. Tentang figur yang melindungi rumahnya._

 _Dan ini kesempatanya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang mereka._

 _Ia terus berlari kearah hutan, kearah dimana ia melihat semua ninja tadi berlari. Daritadi ia tidak menemukan mereka, dan Naruto mulai merasa khawatir, sekaligus takut. Ia tidak mengira mereka akan jauh sekali… Atau mungkin mereka belok? Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya berlari terus, berharap bisa menemukan dua regu ninja tadi._

 _BOOM!_

 _Sebuah suara ledakan di kejauhan membuat Naruto tersenyum semangat. Ia sudah dekat! Mereka mungkin sedang latihan ninjutsu!_

 _Dengan semangat, ia terus berlari kearah sumber suara itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit sekaligus pegal dari kakinya, tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berlari 300 meter dari gerbang Konoha._

 _Suara pertarungan sudah sangat dekat, Naruto masih mempunyai senyuman semangat di wajahnya. Hanya beberapa detik lagi, ia akan sampai di area latihan mereka!_

 _Ketika sampai disana, senyuman Naruto menghilang. Matanya melebar, terkejut, sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat._

 _Mayat ada dimana-mana. Warna merah darah tercat dimana-mana. Banyak tubuh yang kehilangan bagian tubuh mereka. Ada yang kehilangan tangan, ada yang kehilangan kepala, bahkan ada yang dimutilasi._

 _Mata 4 tahun Naruto hanya bisa membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya._

 _Sangat banyak kerusakan. Kekacauan. Darah dimana-mana. Tubuh dimana-mana. Pohon yang hancur dimana-dimana. Tanah yang hancur._

 _Sangat banyak… kerusakan._

 _Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mengambil selangkah ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu._

 _Terror._

 _Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jantungnya berdetuk kencang. Matanya tetap terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seolah menunggu monster yang mengakibatkan semua ini untuk muncul dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya._

' _A-apa ini… A-apa… mereka tadi bertarung?' Ia berkata di dalam hatinya, masih tidak bisa melepas pandangannya. 'Ke-kenapa…? Kenapa…? Kenapa ini terjadi…?'_

 _KLANG!_

 _Ia melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian, dua figur muncul di tengah-tengah tempat tadi._

 _Dua figur itu sedang dalam keadaan terkunci, pedang mereka mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain._

 _Salah satu figur itu memakai armor abu-abu, setengah kaus hitam yang ia pakai di belakang armor itu. Ia mempunyai lambang konoha di ikat kepalanya. Topeng binatangnya kini sudah hancur setengah, memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya._

 _Figur lainnya mempunyai armor coklat, di belakang armonya ada sebuah baju berwarna merah. Ia juga memakai topeng binatang, tetapi topengnya masih utuh, tidak seperti orang di depannya._

 _Naruto melihat mereka berdua dengan takut di matanya._

 _Figur berwarna merah sepertinya melihatnya, karena ia kini melemparkan sepasang shuriken kearahnya, membuat Naruto melihat kearah sepasang shuriken itu sambil melebarkan matanya._

 _Waktu seolah berjalan dengan lambat untuk Naruto ketika sepasang shuriken itu menuju kearahnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Terpaku melihat dua alat itu menuju kearahnya._

 _Apa… apa ia akan mati?_

 _Ia takut. Ia takut mati. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia tidak siap untuk mati!_

 _JLEB_

 _JLEB_

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Ia melihat kedepan, menyadari ninja Konoha tadi berada di depannya. Melindunginya dari sepasang shuriken tadi yang dilempar kearahnya._

" _Urgh…" Ninja itu meringis, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya lagi._

 _Sepasang kunai yang tadi dilemparkan kearahnya kini tertancap di dada ninja tadi, melindunginya._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ninja ini melindunginya?_

" _Aaaahh, Konoha dan feeling mereka. Kau bisa saja diam, meninggalkan dia untuk mati, tetapi kau harus melindunginya, huh?" Figur berwarna merah yang melemparkan shuriken tadi berkata, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tawa, seolah semua ini menghiburnya._

 _Ia bisa mendengar ninja di depannya menggertakan giginya._

" _Tch, setidaknya, disini kita diajarkan arti sebuah nyawa seseorang." Ninja di depannya berkata._

" _Ah, idealistik, eh? Sedikit munafik untuk mengatakan itu ketika kau membunuh orang sebagai pekerjaaan, ya kan?" Figur berwarna merah itu membalas._

" _Tch," Ninja di depan Naruto hanya menggertakan giginya._

 _Naruto hanya melihat semuanya dari belakang ninja tadi dengan mata yang melebar karena shock._

" _Untuk memulai peperangan, ya kan?" Ninja di depannya kembali berkata. Ia tidak menunggu figur berwarna merah itu untuk menjawabnya, "Seluruh pakaianmu, gaya bicaramu, menunjuk ke Iwa. Tetapi itu terlalu… jelas. Seolah kau ingin kita tahu bahwa kau berasal dari Iwa. Untuk sebuah misi infiltrasi, itu terlalu jelas. Jelas sekali kau ingin menyalahkan segalanya pada Iwa, mengetahui hubungan Konoha dan Iwa sedang tegang sekarang."_

 _FIgur berwarna merah itu tidak menjawab ninja Konoha yang berada di depan Naruto selama beberapa detik. Naruto mengira ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi sepertinya ia salah._

" _Ya, benar." Figur itu berkata._

 _Menggertakan giginya, ninja di depan Naruto berkata lagi, "Kenapa?"_

" _Untuk memulai Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, tentu saja." Figur itu mengatakan. Ia kemudian melepas topeng binatangnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia adalah seorang lelaki muda, berada di sekitar umur 20 tahunan. "Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk memberi tahumu. Melihat kau akan mati dalam beberapa menit. Shuriken itu sudah dilapisi oleh racun." Ia berkata. Mata Naruto dan Ninja di depannya shock mendengar itu. "Aku adalah ketua dari sebuah kelompok. Kau lihat, kelompok kita terdiri dari berbagai pemilik jaringan mata-mata di yang luas di dunia ini. Seperti yang bisa kau asumsikan, kelompok kami spesialis dalam mendapatkan informasi. Kita menawarkan informasi kepada siapapun, karena kita tidak mempunyai alegiansi. Tentunya, semakin sulit informasi itu, semakin mahal informasinya." Dia terkekeh ketika mengatakan itu, "Semua orang membutuhkan sebuah informasi tentang sesuatu. Lagipula, seperti apa yang orang bijaksana bilang, knowledge is power." Dia menyelesaikannya sambil tertawa._

" _Begitu ya," Ninja di depan Naruto berkata, nafasnya makin terengah-terengah. "Di keadaan damai seperti ini, bisnis pasti buruk, ya 'kan?"_

 _Figur itu tersenyum. "Yep, benar. Di keadaan damai seperti ini, bisnis sangat buruk. Karena itu kita merencanakan untuk memulai sebuah peperangan. Informasi adalah hal yang paling berharga ketika dalam perang, lagipula." Ia kemudian terkekeh lagi ketika mengatakan itu. "Kita akan memberikan informasi tentang musuh mereka kepada penawar tertinggi. Sesimpel itu."_

" _Semua ini…" Ninja di depan Naruto berkata, dari belakangnya, Naruto bisa merasakan kebencian yang terlapisi di kata-katanya. "Apa kau bilang… Semua ini… Semua kehancuran ini… Semua nyawa yang terambil disini…. HANYA UNTUK UANG?!"_

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia hanya mendengarkan mereka berbicara daritadi. Takut, jika ia membuat suara sedikitpun mereka berdua akan membunuhnya._

 _Semua ini… Semua kehancuran ini…. Semua darah ini… Semua pertumpahan darah ini… Hanya karena seorang yang serakah? Seorang yang menginginkan kekayaan, mereka rela menusuk orang lain, membunuh orang lain demi kepentingan mereka sendiri?_

 _Figur itu memberikan ninja Konoha sebuah glare. "Apakah kau tidak munafik? Mengatakan hal seperti itu ketika pada dasarnya, kau melakukan hal yang sama? Shinobi dibayar untuk membunuh seseorang. Kau rela mengambil nyawa seseorang demi uang juga, kan? Aku mungkin akan memulai Perang Dunia, tetapi kalianlah, prajurit yang akan melakukannya."_

 _Ninja di depan Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar itu, matanya masih menatap figur itu dengan tajam._

' _Apa itu Ninja? Apa itu Shinobi?' Naruto berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian memutar kembali perkataan figur tadi. 'Apa mereka adalah seseorang yang rela membunuh orang lain demi uang?' Ia kemudian mengingat perkataan Kaede-san. 'Apa mereka adalah pahlawan yang melindungi desa?'_

" _Tch.. Uang ini.. Uang itu… Uang hanyalah sebuah bonus sampingan…" Ninja Konoha di depan Naruto itu menggumam, tetapi kata-katanya bisa terdengar dengan jelas. "Shinobi itu.. Aku… AKU MENJADI SHINOBI UNTUK MELINDUNGI DESAKU DARI ORANG SEPERTIMU!"_

 _Dan dengan itu, Ninja yang di depan Naruto melesat dengan cepat, figur tadi terlalu terkejut untuk merespon, tidak menyangka bahwa nina Konoha tadi masih mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan serangan terakhir._

 _JLEB!_

" _Arkh….?" Figur itu memuntahkan darah, menyadari sebuah kunai yang menusuk jantungnya._

" _Heh…" Sang Ninja Konoha itu terjatuh, terlentang di tanah di samping figur yang barusan ia bunuh. "Shinobi itu… Shinobi itu adalah simbol…. Sebuah ideologi… Sebuah filsafat… Shinobi itu banyak hal…" Ninja Konoha itu mengambil nafasnya dengan terengah-engah. "Tetapi uang…? Shinobi yang tujuan utamanya adalah uang… Bukanlah shinobi sejati."_

 _DUKH_

 _Dengan itu, figur itu, yang sudah menjadi mayat, terjatuh._

 _Naruto hanya terdiam, masih menatap scene di depannya dengan shock. Mengetahui arti dari membunuh, sementara menyaksikannya langsung adalah hal yang berbeda. Melihat seseorang menancapkan pisaunya ke jantung orang lain, mengambil nyawanya, adalah hal yang tak bisa Naruto lupakan._

" _Nak…."_

 _Dengan badan yang masih gemetar, Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke Ninja Konoha yang sudah melindunginya tadi._

 _Dengan ragu, Naruto berjalan ke ninja itu, masih tidak tahu. Pikirannya berantakan. Ia mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

" _Heh… Melihat semua itu di umur semuda ini… Maafkan aku…" Ninja itu berkata, Naruto hanya diam saja._

 _Pikirannya masih mengulang memori ninja di depannya membunuh ninja lain._

 _JLEB!_

 _Suaranya masih terdengar di telinga Naruto. Suara kunai menusuk jantung ninja itu, mengambil nyawanya. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kehidupan seolah menghilang dari matanya._

 _Apa itu.. sebuah Shinobi? Membunuh satu sama lain… Apa itulah seorang Shinobi?_

" _Apa itu Shinobi?" Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Naruto tanpa sadar berkata._

 _Ninja itu memberikan Naruto senyuman pahit._

" _Shinobi… Semua orang mempunyai interpretasi yang berbeda…." Ucap Ninja itu. "Tetapi bagiku… Shinobi itu adalah simbol." Ninja itu berkata, sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. "Dengarkan aku nak, jika orang lain, entah darimana mereka berasal, melihat pemandangan ini, mereka akan mempunyai pemikiran yang salah. Orang-orang dengan seragam Iwagakure dan Konohagakure seperti ini… Orang mengira salah satu dari kita menyerang satu sama lain. Keadaan antara dua desa akan menjadi semakin tegang, lama-lama, mungkin benar-benar terjadi perang."_

" _A-apa yang ka-kau ingin a-aku lakukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan gerogi, baru menemukan suaranya._

" _Bakar mayat-mayatnya."_

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya, tidak mempercayainya. Membakar mayat-mayatnya…?_

" _Dengarkan aku, nak!" Mendengar suara tegas ninja tadi, Naruto, sedikit kaget, melihat lagi ke ninja itu. "Aku tahu aku hanyalah orang asing yang tidak kau kenal. Heh, mungkin aku orang asing yang akan memberikan pengalaman traumatis untukmu. Tetapi aku menyelamatkan nyawamu. Ingat itu. Aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan melakukan ini. Aku tahu kau masih sangat kecil… Masih anak-anak.. Tetapi ini… Ini menyangkut masa depan Konoha. Agar kedamaian tetap terjaga, kau harus melakukan ini. Tolong, aku mohon padamu.." Ninja itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan nada memohon, menatap Naruto dengan memohon._

" _Lalu kau…? Bagaimana denganmu..?"_

" _Bakar aku juga."_

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya._

" _A-apa?!"_

" _Kau mendengarkan aku dengan baik, nak. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi."_

" _Ta-tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa kau rela mati? Kenapa kau rela mati hanya untuk melindungi desa?" Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran. Air matanya kini sudah keluar. Menangis karena stress dengan situasi ini._

" _Karena ini adalah tugasku, sebagai ANBU dari Konohagakure." Ninja itu berkata, nadanya bukan seperti menyerah untuk mati. Nadanya menandakan bahwa ia bangga atas apa yang ia ucapkan. "Ini tugasku, untuk melindungi Konoha dari bayangan. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi disini, dan itulah tugasku, untuk orang-orang bisa hidup dengan bahagia, tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar. Apa yang terjadi disini."_

 _Naruto hanya terdiam._

 _Ninja itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantungnya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya ke gulungannya. Dengan bunyi 'puff' sebuah botol muncul di tangannya._

" _Botol ini berisi minyak. Di kantungku ada sebuah korek api. Pastikan kau menumpahkan minyaknya ke seluruh tubuh yang ada disini, termasuk aku. Nyalakan korek apinya, lalu lemparkan ke minyak. Lalu lari. Lari dan jangan lihat ke belakang. Lari terus. Lari ke Konoha, kau akan aman disana."_

 _Mengusap air matanya untuk yang terakhir kali, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mengambil botol berisi minyak itu dari ninja di depannya._

 _Setidaknya, ini yang bisa ia lakukan kepada orang paling berani yang pernah ia temui._

…

 _Naruto terus berlari. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya api di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat pohon-pohon terbakar di sampingnya. Apinya cepat merambat ke hutan._

' _Apa itu Ninja? Apa itu Shinobi?'_

 _Ia terus berlari._

 _-Flashback End-_

* * *

Menyusup ke perpustakaan Shinobi ternyata, tidak sesusah yang ia kira. Tempat ini tidak terlalu dijaga. Naruto hanya masuk melewat jendela yang terbuka, dan kini ia sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Tempat ini juga sepi, Naruto berkata di dalam hatinya ketika ia berjalan-jalan di perpustakaan ini. Perpustakaannya sangat besar, penuh dengan banyak rak buku dimana-mana. Ada beberapa gulungan juga.

Naruto berjalan melewati setiap rak, berharap untuk menemukan buku yang ia butuhkan.

…

Ketika masuk perpustakaan, Naruto sudah mempunyai tujuan untuk buku apa yang akan ia cari.

Ia akan mempelajari tentang seluruh hal tentang _Ninja Art._ Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, ia akan mempelajari semuanya. Ia akan mempelajari semua tipe jutsu. Jika ia mengetahui semua tipe jutsu, ia tidak akan bisa kalah, kalau begitu.

Setelah beberapa menit mengelilingi perpustakaan yang sepi, Naruto sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Buku tentang teori chakra (ia sudah mempunyai buku yang sama, tetapi versi dasarnya untuk penduduk biasa, ia rasa ini adalah buku yang lebih sulit dan diperuntukan untuk shinobi), buku tentang elemental ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan taijutsu. Ada beberapa buku tentang tipe jutsu yang Naruto baru dengar dan baru tahu juga.

Fuuinjutsu.

Jutsu segel. Itu terdengar menarik, jadi Naruto mengambil sebuah buku yang berjudul _Fuuinjutsu: The Basic._

Ada juga buku tentang banyak macam jutsu di dunia ini, jadi Naruto mengambilnya, memikirkan bahwa ia akan menemukan jutsu yang lain seperti Fuuinjutsu.

Sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan, Naruto, merasa iseng sekaligus penasaran, mengambil sebuah gulungan Ninjutsu yang bertulis, _'Katon. Rank: C.'_

Eh, ia mungkin berkata kepada Narumi bahwa menjadi Ninja itu bukan hanya mengandalkan Ninjutsu. Bukan berarti ia tidak menganggap Ninjutsu itu tidak keren. Ia ingin belajar Ninjutsu juga, tahu.

Tentu saja, ia tidak akan mencoba untuk melakukan jutsu-nya sebelum ia mengetahui penuh apa itu chakra dan cara memanipulasinya.

* * *

Keluar dari perpustakaan, Naruto melihat kearah langit yang masih cerah. Sudah hampir sore, Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa hari kedepan akan sibuk untuknya. Ia akan belajar segala hal tentang Ninja, lalu kemudian ia akan mulai berlatih sendiri.

Tentu, mungkin akan berbahaya, mencoba berlatih sendiri. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Selama ia mengikuti instruksi dari buku dan tidak ceroboh, ia tidak akan apa-apa. Mungkin ia tidak mempunyai anggota keluarga, atau teman yang bisa melatihnya menjaadi ninja seperti Narumi dan Satsuki, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan berusaha.

Ia akan menjadi pemenang. Ia tidak akan kalah lagi.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ranselnya, dan kemudian membacanya sambil ia berjalan.

Ini mungkin satu-satunya buku yang bukan tentang pengetahuan yang berada di ranselnya. Hanya sebuah buku komik yang kadang Naruto baca untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

…

Ia masih anak-anak, tahu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk membaca komik sekali-sekali. Lagipula, pikirannya sudah terlalu stress saat ini untuk menangani banyak informasi yang Naruto masukan ke otaknya. Otaknya juga perlu istirahat, sebuah hiburan.

Dengan tangan kiri ia masukan ke sakunya, Naruto memegang bukunya dengan tangan kanan dan membaca, selagi berjalan bersama kerumunan orang yang meramaikan Konohagakure. Sore adalah waktu yang paling ramai untuk Konoha. Teriknya matahari sudah tidak terlalu panas, dan orang-orang bisa relax dan berjalan-jalan saja, menikmati udara sejuk Konoha yang dikelilingi oleh pohon. Banyak juga toko dipinggir jalan yang menawarkan produk mereka, memanggil orang selagi mempromosikan produk mereka.

Bukan hanya penduduk biasa yang bisa menikmati sorenya Konoha, dari ujung matanya, Naruto bisa lihat beberapa orang dewasa memakai seragam chuunin atau jounin berada di kerumunan, bercanda tawa dengan teman mereka.

Pemandangan ini kadang membawa senyuman di wajah Naruto. Orang-orang berjalan dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, menikmati hari mereka dengan canda dan tawa, seolah tidak perduli dengan dunia luar.

' _Apakah ini yang ingin kau lindungi, Ninja-san?'_

Memori malam _itu_ masih terbakar di pikirannya. Naruto pikir, kejadian seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan. Kejadian yang membuka matanya untuk bisa melihat sisi gelap dunia. Sisi yang beberapa orang, termasuk Ninja-san saat itu, hidup. Yang berada di kegelapan berusaha keras agar yang berada di cahaya bisa menikmati hidup mereka dengan senang.

Pada saat itu, Naruto tidak mengerti konsepnya. _Kenapa?_ Kenapa mereka rela mengorbankan hidup mereka, untuk orang lain yang bahkan mereka tidak kenal? Untuk sebuah desa. Kenapa mereka rela mengorbankan diri mereka untuk sebuah desa? Apa itu karena tugas mereka? Atau karena alasan lain?

Tetapi, melihat pemandangan ini disekitarnya, Naruto bisa mengerti sedikit.

" _Shinobi itu adalah simbol."_

Simbol apa? Ia masih tidak mengerti semuanya.

Mungkin, ini alasannya menjadi ninja. Rasa penasarannya untuk mencari jawaban. Rasa penasarannya untuk mecari tahu, makna apa yang dimaksud Ninja-san malam itu. Ingin mencari tahu semuanya tentang ninja itu.

Kadang, ia merasa ia terlalu penasaran untuk kebaikannya. Rasa penasarannya ini akan membuatnya terbunuh suatu saat nanti, ia berkata di dalam pikirannya.

Menutup matanya sebentar, Naruto mengambil nafasnya, dan membuangnya lagi ketika ia membuka matanya.

' _Dimana ada cahaya, ada juga kegelapan.'_

Berbeda dari pemandangan ceria yang ia lihat tadi, pemandangan di depannya bisa dibilang kebalikannya. Pengemis dimana-mana. Pemabuk berjalan di jalanan, dirangkulan mereka ada wanita yang masih terlalu muda untuk dibilang wanita. Di sisi lain terlihat ada pertengkaran, seseorang pria mengancam seorang wanita.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berjalan ke salah satu distrik buruk di Konoha. Distrik yang dipenuhi bisnis yang… kurang jujur, orang-orang yang tidak menyenangkan, dan yang lebih teapnya lagi, distrik yang dipenuhi dengan keputu asaan.

Dengan wajah yang stoic, Naruto tetap berjalan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih pergi ke panti asuhan melewati rute ini. Hell, bahkan panti asuhan lumayan jauh jika melewati rute ini. Tetapi ia tidak tahu. Ia rasa, mungkin ini rasa penasarannya. Ingin melihat dua sisi dari desa yang sama. Sisi cahaya mereka, dan sisi gelap mereka.

" _Takumo! Jika kau tidak bisa membayar utangmu, aku akan memastikan bukan pintumu saja yang akan patah."_

" _Ma-maafkan aku…. Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi. Seminggu."_

" _Imue-chan~ Kau terlihat sangat lucu hari iniiii~"_

" _Ta-taji-san…. Ki-kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini…"_

Mengabaikan sekelilingnya, Naruto tetap berjalan. Naruto kadang tidak tahu, kenapa tidak ada yang mencoba membantu orang-orang disini. Seolah, seolah dua sisi ini dibataskan oleh sebuah barrier. Sisi cahaya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ada sisi gelap di hidup mereka, dan sisi gelap tidak ingin ikut campur tangan sisi cahaya.

Apa karena kedua sisi diperlukan? Apa karena tanpa salah satu sisi, desa tidak bisa berfungsi?

"Onii-san, apa kau mempunyai uang recehan untukku?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, melebarkan matanya sedikit mendengar suara kecil menghentikannya. Menutup bukunya, ia menoleh ke samping, ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ke sumber suara kecil memanggilnya.

Disana ada anak kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk berada di sisi ini, ia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri. Anak perempuan itu duduk menyender di sebuah gedung yang kotor, tepat di samping tempat sampah. Penampilannya sangat kotor.

Tetapi yang membuat Naruto harus berkedip dua kali, karena tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, adalah senyumannya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum seolah ia bahagia. Seoalh tidak ada yang salah. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

 _Seolah dia berada di sisi cahaya_.

Senyuman penuh keluguan itu membuat hati Naruto hati Naruto tertusuk sedikit, melihatnya. Senyuman hangat itu. Meskipun dengan atmosfir keputus asaan di distrik ini, anak perempuan ini mempunyai senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah.

Dia terlalu muda untuk berada di sisi ini, Naruto pikir pada dirinya sendiri. Perempuan itu terlihat tidak lebih tua dari 5 tahun.

Naruto sering melihat pengemis di sekitar sini. Bahkan pengemis anak kecil, yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun sampai 15 tahun. Ia selalu mencoba untuk memberikan uang sisa untuk mereka. Tetapi anak perempuan ini jelas sekali terlalu muda untuk menjadi pengemis.

 _Terlalu muda untuk berada di sisi gelap desa ini_.

Berjalan kearah perempuan itu dengan sebuah senyuman, Naruto mejongkokan dirinya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan posisi duduk perempuan itu.

Melihatnya lebih dekat lagi, Naruto bisa melihat jelas penampilannya. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu, dan juga mata violetnya yang menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Eh? Kau onii-san yang sering lewat sini." Perempuan itu berkata.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah?" Ia memiringkan wajahnya.

Perempuan itu hanya terkekeh dengan lucu melihat Naruto memiringkan wajahnya.

"Uh-huh!" Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Aku sering melihat onii-san beberapa kali lewat sini!" Serunya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Senyumannya benar-benar menular, karena kini Naruto tersenyum balik kearahnya. "Namaku Naruto. Boleh aku tahu nama perempuan yang sering memerhatikanku ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan tawa di nadanya.

Dengan senyuman hangat, perempuan itu menjawab, "Namaku Miyuki. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-nii-san!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Miyuki, artinya kebahagiaan yang indah. Nama yang benar-benar sangat cocok untuk perempuan ini.

"Jadi, Miyuki-san, kenapa kau berada disini? Dimana orangtuamu?" Naruto tanya, sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk memastikannya. Bagaimana Miyuki tidak memberikan nama belakangnya, dan bagaimana Miyuki sendirian disini. Tetapi Naruto harus memastikannya. Ia tidak ingin ia benar. Setidaknya… harusnya Miyuki punya orangtua, kan?

Miyuki hanya memberikan Naruto senyuman hangat. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar Otou-san, tetapi Kaa-san pernah bekerja disana," Miyuki menunjuk kearah sebuah klub strip, yang menutu Naruto hanyalah 'klub strip' dalam nama. Prostitusi, adalah nama yang lebih tepat untuk tempat itu.

"Lalu kemana Kaa-san mu?" Naruto bertanya, penasaran.

Dengan senyuman hangat, Miyuki berkata, "Kaa-san berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku. Berkata bahwa aku tidak berguna, dan aku-lah penyebab hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Jadi ia meninggalkanku disini."

Mendengar itu, Naruto membeku. Dia bercanda, bukan? Melihat kearah Miyuki, yang masih mempunyai senyuman hangat di wajahnya, Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini mengatakan semua itu dengan senyuman? Bukan senyuman paksa, melainkan senyuman hangat. Seolah semuanya tidak apa-apa, seolah apa yang dikatakan padanya bukanlah suatu hal yang menyakitkan.

Tepat disaat itu juga, Naruto merasakan derapan kaki beberapa orang menuju kearahnya dan Miyuki. Ia menengok ke belakang, mencoba mencari tahu siapa.

Menuju kearahnya dan Miyuki, ada 3 orang. Preman, Naruto berkata dalam hati. Apa yang 4 preman ini ingin lakukan?

"Oy gaki," Seru lelaki yang berada di paling depan grup preman itu. Ketuanya, Naruto bisa bilang. Preman itu melihat kearah Naruto sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke Miyuki yang tadi ia panggil.

"Resuke-san, Hanazawa-san, Uzure-san." Miyuki menyapa dengan senyuman hangatnya. Naruto hanya melihat antara Miyuki dan 3 preman itu, masih tidak yakin dengan tujuan mereka.

"Hmph," Preman itu menggumam, "Setoran-mu minggu ini?" Preman itu kini menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Miyuki.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"A-ah…." Miyuki tergagap sedikit. "A-ah… u-um… Maafkan aku Resuke-san.. Ta-tapi aku tidak mendapatkan sebanyak i-itu… uh.. Mi-minggu ini…." Miyuki berkata, senyuman hangatnya kini sudah terganti dengan senyuman gugup.

Resuke-san, pemimpin dari preman itu menyipitkan matanya dengan berbahaya. Naruto bisa mendengar ia menggeram, melihat kearah Miyuki dengan benci.

"Kau…. Kau tahu kan apa sebabnya jika kau tidak bisa membayar tagihanmu?" Resuke berkata, matanya menyipit melihat kearah Miyuki.

"A-ah…" Miyuki hanya menggumam. Wajahnya yang ceria kini sudah pucat, dan gerogi. Senyumannya masih ada di wajahnya, tetapi senyuman ini lebih seperti terpaksa daripada senyuman hangatnya yang Miyuki berikan tadi.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke Miyuki, menggerakan posisinya sedikit, jadi kini ia menghalangi preman-preman itu dari Miyuki.

"Naruto-san…" Miyuki menggumam, bingung melihat gerakan Naruto.

Resuke melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sepertinya, karena ia kini menatap kearah Naruto. "Dan kau," Resuke memulai, mengobservasi bagaimana pakaian Naruto bersih, "Kau bukan dari area ini, sepertinya, apa urusanmu dengannya?" Tanya Resuke, jelas sekali Miyuki adalah orang yang dia maksud. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, ia melanjutkan, "Kau ingin 'memakainya'? Eh, dia terlalu muda untukku, tetapi aku mengerti kenapa kau tertarik dengannya."

Mendengar kata 'memakai', Naruto menggeram sedikit, memberikan pandangan benci kearah Resuke. Posisinya kini lebih protektif ke Miyuki.

Orang-orang ini.. Miyuki adalah anak kecil. Anak kecil yang innocent. Anak kecil yang lugu. Untuk melihat dia memakai kata-kata itu….

Itu membuat Naruto benci Resuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Miyuki." Ucap Naruto.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Miyuki hari ini. Tetapi… Miyuki… Miyuki sangat _suci._ Sangat murni. Miyuki… Miyuki tidak pantas berada di sisi ini. Mungkin ini karena ia protektif. Melihat seseorang yang sangat.. sangat suci seperti ini. Seolah dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengotorinya.

"Naruto-san…" Miyuki menggumam, memandang kearah Naruto dengan kaget. Matanya melebar, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Naruto katakan. Miyuki tidak pernah tahu rasanya dilindungi seseorang. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai orang yang ingin melindunginya. Melihat orang yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu rela melakukan ini kepadanya membuatnya terharu.

"Oh?" Resuke berkata sambio menyeringai. "Apa yang kau bisa? Kau bukan dari sekitar sini. Kau tidak tahu peraturannya. Gaki, biar aku berikan pelajaran yang berharga untukmu. Disini, hanya ada satu peraturan. _Yang kuat yang menang._ "

Dan dengan itu, Resuke melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat, dan menjulurkan kakinya ke Naruto, bermaksud untuk menendangnya.

Naruto, masih belum siap dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba, hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia terlempar ke samping.

"Arkh!" Teriaknya kesakitan. Tendangannya Resuke sangat kuat. Sangat sakit. Terlalu kuat untuk seorang preman.

"Hehehe, ayahku seorang ninja, kau tahu. Dia mengajarkanku sedkit hal tentang chakra." Resuke berkata dengan seringaian.

Naruto melebarkan matanya.

Ia tidak sempat untuk melakukan apa-apa, sebelum Resuke kini sudah ada di samping tubuhnya yang masih terbaring. Resuke mengangkat kakinya keatas dengan tinggi, sebuah seringaian masih terlihat di wajahnya. Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya lagi.

Lalu ia menurunkan kakinya ke perut Naruto.

BAM!

CRACK

"AAAAKKHHHH!"

Momentum kaki Resuke, ditambah chakra yang ia alirkan ke kakinya, menimbulkan sebuah suara ledakan ketika kakinya menyampai peurt Naruto. Tanah dibawahnya juga retak sedikit akibat dari serangan Resuke.

Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, muntahan darahnya kini tertempel di baju putihnya sendiri.

"Naruto-san!" Ia mendengar suara Miyuki dari kejauhan, kekhawatiran terlapisi di nadanya.

Resuke melihat juga kearah sumber suara, seolah baru mengingat Miyuki lagi. Ia kemudian melihat kearah dua temannya. "Berikan dia pelajaran. Mungkin selanjutnya dia akan tahu _akibat_ nya jika tidak membayar lagi." Ia berkata dengan kasual.

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar itu.

 _Miyuki!_

"Nah, nah, nah…" Resuke berkata, menginjak tangan Naruto yang mencoba merangkak kearah Miyuki. "Kau tahu, ada alasan kenapa orang sepertimu tidak cocok untuk berada di area ini." Resuke berkata, menjongkokan dirinya untuk melihat kearah mata Naruto. "Disini, hanya yang kuat yang bisa bertahan hidup. Yang kuat memakan yang lemah. Kau mungkin tidak mengetahui ini, karena kau tinggal di area yang baik." Resuke berkata. Ia kemudian menyeringai dan memegang kepala Naruto.

Dengan paksa, Resuke menengokan kepala Naruto kearah Miyuki, dan dengan paksa, memegang kelopak mata Naruto, memastikan Naruto tidak bisa berkedip.

" _INI,_ adalah bagaimana hidup sebenarnya." Resuke berkata.

Dengan mulut terbuka, Naruto melihat.

"Aaaakhh! To-tolong berhenti…"

Ia bisa mendengar suara Miyuki dari kejauhan ketika Miyuki dihajar, ditendang, dipukul oleh dua preman tadi. Mereka tanpa ampun menggebuki Miyuki, mengabaikan permintaan berhenti dari Miyuki.

"Yang kuat yang menang. Itulah peraturan dunia ini." Risuke berkata, tidak melonggarkan pegangannya dari kepala Naruto.

Tangisan keluar dari mata Naruto, melihat adegan di depannya. Kenapa? Miyuki sangat suci. Sangat innocent. Miyuki tidak bersalah. Tapi kenapa..? Kenapa Miyuki harus menerima semua ini?

 _Lemah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Segala pengetahuan yang ia punya, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

Ia adalah murid Akademi Ninja! Ia harusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu! Bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melawan preman ini!

 _Lemah. Tidak berguna._

Air mata mengucur dari matanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis sebanyak ini. Tetapi melihat Miyuki dihajar seperti itu… Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan seperti ini. Bukan pertama kalinya. Tetapi ini beda. Yang dihajar adalah Miyuki.

Orang yang innocent. Orang yang suci.

 _Apa itu Ninja? Apa itu Shinobi? Sebuuah simbol? Seorang prajurit? Seorang pahlawan?_

' _Shinobi adalah orang yang tetap berjuang, walaupun hanya ada 1% kesempatan untuk menang.'_

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia menaikan kepalanya, menggerakan kepalanya melawan tekanan tangan Resuke.

' _Shinobi adalah orang yang mengorbankan mereka demi orang lain.'_

Resuke melebarkan matanya, melihat pegangannya ke Naruto semakin melemah.

' _Shinobi adalah orang yang melindungi!'_

Dan dengan itu, genggaman Resuke pada kepala Naruto lepas. Resuke hanya melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Masih dalam posisi terbaring, Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya dengan akrobatik, dan kemudian menendang kepala Resuke, tanpa ia sadari, memakai kaki yang ia alirkan dengan chakra. Resuke, masih shock dan terkejut, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menerima tendangan Naruto yang membuatnya terlempar jauh.

Tidak memikirkan keadaan Resuke, Naruto langsung berlari kearah kedua preman itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia memakai chakra untuk membuat larinya kebih cepat.

"JANGAN MELUKAI MIYUKI!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto melakukan _roundhouse kick_ kepada salah satu preman, melemparkannya ke preman yang lainnya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto sama sekali sebelum akhirnya terlambat.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Naruto langsung mengecek Miyuki. Luka memar berada di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Miyuki sudah pingsan, Naruto berpikir di dalam hatinya, mengecek seluruh lukanya, dan yang terutama, mengecek jantung Miyuki.

Ia kemudian mengambil tubuh mungil Miyuki dan memeluknya dengan erat.

' _Dan yang terlebih lagi, Shinobi adalah dia yang menderita.'_

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto hanya memeluk tubuh Miyuki yang pingsan, menangis di pundak tubuh Miyuki. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan mereka melukai Miyuki. Melukai senyuman hangat Miyuki.

"O-onii-san…?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, mendengar suara lembut seseorang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Miyuki untuk melihat wajahnya, mendapatkan mata violet Miyuki terbuka setengah, melihat kearahnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan lega.

 _Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang khawatir. Harusnya aku yang lega kau tidak apa-apa, Miyuki._

Senyuman hangat kembali lagi berada di wajah Miyuki. Senyuman hangat yang membuat Naruto terpaku ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Senyuman hangat yang harusnya tidak berada di area ini.

"Aku lega.. Naruto-onii-san tidak apa-apa…" Miyuki menggumam.

Naruto hanya tertawa pahit. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu.." Gumam Naruto balik.

Miyuki hanya tersenyum hangat, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian, matanya berair sedikit, senyuman hangatnya jatuh, bibirnya gemetar, walaupun mencoba berusaha untuk senyum.

"Ke-kenapa…?" Miyuki berkata dengan suara yang patah.

Naruto tahu. Ia hanyalah orang asing, yang kemudian tiba-tiba menolongnya seperti ini. Wajar jika Miyuki menanyakannya hal seperti itu.

Dengan senyuman hangat yang mengikuti Miyuki, Naruto menjawab, "Aku ingin melindungi senyumanmu."

Rona merah bersemu di pipi Miyuki, terharu atas perkataan Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat, pertama kalinya merasakan ada orang yang perduli dengannya.

"A-aku… Ah.. Ke-ketika Na-naruto-san melindungiku… Aku hampir mengira.. Ka-kalau Naruto-san benar-benar nii-san ku…" Gumam Miyuki.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Naruto kemudian mengusap-ngusap rambut hitam pendek Miyuki, membuatnya cemberut sedikit. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi nii-san mu, Miyuki."

"Eh…?"

"Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua… Aku tidak mempunyai adik, ataupun kakak…" Naruto berkata, "Karena itu… Aku tahu rasanya. Rasa kesepian itu. Aku tahu rasanya. Karena itu juga… aku akan mencoba menjadi kakak terbaik untukmu!" Serunya, kemudian menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan malu. "Itupun, jika kau mau." Naruto menambahkan.

Miyuki melihat kearah Naruto dengan mata melebar, tangisan bahagia sudah keluar dari matanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Miyuki langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, memeluk balik Miyuki. "Jadi, itu adalah 'iya?'" Ucapnya.

Miyuki hanya bisa mengangguk, terlalu bahagia untuk menjawabnya.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 _AN: Fuh. Entahlah, tetapi aku merasa chapter ini agak berlebihan. Oke, jadi itulah Miyuki, figur adik Naruto yang aku bahas sedikit di chapter sebelumnya. Ohya, aku tahu ada beberapa yang ga terlalu suka dengan pemakaian kata bahasa Inggris di fanfic Indonesia, jadi, maaf. Menurutku, ada beberapa kata bahasa Inggris yang benar-benar pas untuk situasinya dan kalau diartikan ke Indonesia, tidak akan mempunyai makna yang sama. Jadi, aku harap kalian mengerti dengan beberapa penggunaan bahasa Inggris di chapter ini._

 _Makasih respon dari chapter pertama kalian! Aku ga nyangka bakal dapet banyak banget respon positif dari kalian, melihat, yah, ini salah satu cerita dengan plot yang mainstream. Aku juga merasa sedikit tertekan karena pemintaan kalian semua, tertekan dengab maksud baik, jadi aku makin semangat nulis ficnya, wkwk._

 _Chapter ini lebih memfokuskan ke jalan shinobi Naruto dan perspektif Naruto pada dunia shinobi dan sekelilingnya._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi aku rasa aku bisa sampaikan ini di kolom FAQ._

* * *

 _Frequently Asked Question:_

 _ **Miyuki –**_ _Miyuki umurnya 4 tahun. Oke, mungkin terlalu muda untuk pengalaman yang baru diceritakan tadi, tetapi hey, Itachi udah menyaksikan peperangan pas dia umur 4 tahun jadi….. salahkan Kishimoto._

 _ **Organisasi selain Akatsuki?**_ _–Akatsuki bukanlah satu-satunya organisasi di dunia Naruto, pasti banyak organisasi lain. Ini adalah salah satu percobaanku untuk membuat organisasi yang cukup masuk akal. Organisasi 'mata-mata' ini hanyalah organisasi biasa, tingkat bahaya mereka ga sebesar Akatsuki._

 _ **Romance?**_ _–Mereka masih 7 tahun, people. Sabar. Diawal begini, mungkin Cuma ada beberapa hint-hint, aku tidak akan membuat mc dan pair 'lovey-dovey' gitu di awal begini. Ada tahap. Tahap itu dimulai dari pertemanan._

 _ **Naruto lemah?**_ _–Saat ini, ya. Naruto cuma punya pengetahuan, dan belum punya kemampuan untuk memakai pengetahuan itu. Karena itu, ia bakal berlatih untuk menggunakan pengetahuan yang ia punya._

 _ **Masa lalu Naruto?**_ _–Akan dperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit melalui flashback._

 _ **Bagaimana Naruto dengan mudah menyelinap masuk ke perpustakaan Shinobi?**_ _–Naruto selalu mempunyai kemampuan menyelinap yang bagus. Dan juga, perpustakaan shinobi Konoha hanyalah itu, perpustakaan. Mereka cuma mempunyai buku yang terlalu bahaya di tangan orang yang gak tau apa-apa. Mereka gapunya scroll berbahaya, Cuma ada buku dasar tentang seni Ninja dan sebagainya._

* * *

 _Character Inspiration:_

 _ **Namikaze Narumi –**_ _Penampilan Narumi terinspirasi dari Rin Kagamine dari Vocaloid. Jika kalian bermasalah mengimajinasikan penampilannya, bisa cari Rin Kagamine di Google._

 _ **Uchiha Satsuki**_ _–Penampilan Satsuki terinspirasi dari Houki Shinonono dari anime Infinite Stratos. Jika kalian kesulitan membayangkan penampilan Satsuki, tinggal cari namanya di google, dan tambahkan fitur Uchiha dalam imajinasi kalian(?)._

 _ **Miyuki**_ _–Penampilan Miyuki terinspirasi dari Hanabi Yasuraoka dari anime Kozu no Honkai, anime terbang*at yang pernah aku tonton. Sifatnya terinspirasi dari perempuan buta di Black Bullet. Kalau kalian nonton Black Bullet, kalian tahu siapa yang aku maksud._

* * *

 _Kotak (meminta) Saran:_

 _Hm~ hm~ hm~ apa yang akan kulakukan dengan pembantaian Uchiha? Aku mempunyai dua jalan cerita. Satu, jika pembantain terjadi, dan kedua, kalau tidak. Eh, aku sudah memikirkan plotnya, tetapi tetep menyenangkan untuk melihat pendapat kalian._

 _Seperti apa yang aku sampaikan di atas tadi, aku agak sedikit khawatir memakai beberapa kata bahasa inggris, karena aku tahu ada beberapa yang gasuka melihat fic indo yang dicampur dengan bahasa inggris. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Di chapter ini, ada beberapa pepatah bahasa inggris dan kata bahasa inggris, menurut kalian, apa gapapa aku memakai kata bahasa inggris, asalkan tidak terlalu banyak dan jika memang lebih cocok memakai bahasa inggris?_

* * *

 _Spoiler kecil untuk membuat kalian tertarik dengan cerita ini:_

 _Chapter depan akan ada timeskip, dan fokus ke progress Naruto selama jangka timeskip itu._

* * *

 _Fun fact:_

 _Oke, ketika mengetik chapter ini, aku menonton Kuzu no Honkai, dan juga Naruto episode 450-an tentang cerita Itachi. Jadi, kalian bisa lihat semakin kebawah, ceritanya makin semakin mellow dan ada sedikit unsur tragedy._

* * *

 _See ya later_

 _Note kecil: Well, aku baru saja membuat sebuah forum Naruto. Forumnya aku rencanakan untuk para author untuk saling meningkatkan kemampuan masing-masing dan berdiskusi tentang menulis fanfiction Naruto. Jika kalian mempunyai pertanyaan tentang Naruto, ingin menulis fanfiction Naruto tetapi tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, atau hanya ingin meningkatkan penulisan kalian, ayo mari saling membantu. Bisa dijoin forumnya. Namanya Naruto Indonesia, bisa kalian cari di kolom search. Makasih~_


End file.
